


Two Hearts one Nation

by Saikarp



Series: True love is a pain [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 40,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saikarp/pseuds/Saikarp
Summary: It's been almost fifty years and the wall came down. But instead of finding a ruined nation. The world discovers Russia in pieces and Prussia nowhere to be found. Even China is in the dark of what happened to his lover.... and to the proud man they had both come to admire.





	1. I hate my dreams!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone I'm back and this time things are going to be different. Namely because this story will mostly be from a Russia's point of view. Also this story is a spiritual retelling of my first tale so if you haven't read it please do so. You should also be on the lookout for 2ps because they may pop up in future chapters. One last thing is that rape is not a crucial part of this story. I used that tag as a warning for this chapter but I might do it again if it will benefit the story. So read on and enjoy! I own nothing but the plot.

He was dreaming again he knew this because it always stayed the same. At first, he was walking home through the sunflower fields. After a long day at school. (At least that’s where he thought he started from. Since he had his uniform on.) If only the dream was a normal school one, then he’d be happy. But all too soon things become strange when the child appears.  
It’s a younger version of himself right down to his hair and eyes. But he had never worn such old and tattered clothes. The boy didn’t even have any boots on. Yet he always looked cheerful and ran up to him. (This is the part he hated most.) Even though the mini-him always acted so happy around him. The words he spoke changed everything.  
“It’s time for you to return Moscow!” As soon as he finished speaking the sunflowers died. In there, the place was a dark forest. That he knew he’d never been to before. (Yet even when I first started to dream this place is familiar.) He just wished this was all that happened but the child wasn’t done. Today the boy shyly held out his hand and asked.  
“Moscow won’t you please just come with me this time?” He shook his head and stepped away. This made the boy look so sad. But he knew it was an act the boy didn’t care. That he was running away again. Because they both knew they weren’t alone. (Please oh please just let it be the one in blue tonight.) He didn’t know why but the man who called himself Tsar.  
Almost never scared him Tsar was kind and sympathetic. (But if one of the others is with him…) Tsar would try to talk but in the end, he wouldn’t do anything. (But at least if we’re alone the dream won't be so bad.) Of course, it never seemed to be good anymore. No matter where he ran the trees. Looked the same and finally.  
To his horror, he found himself unable to run anymore. “No!” He collapsed on the ground and tried to regain his breath. All the while trying to hear anything above his pounding heart. As usual, his first clue came too late. “Are you alright Moscow you know you don’t have to run.” “Tsar!” He hated how weak his voice sounded as he lifted his head.  
Tsar smiled and gently helped him to his feet. Just like with the child. This man was another version of himself. Only older and slightly aristocratic yet not overly so. It was more like he was constantly reaching out. Yet always prepared to be refused. Sometimes when he was trying not to fall asleep. He thought of Tsar’s eyes.  
For all his kindness there was pain and sorrow in them. He wondered if it would be rude to ask about it. He knew that sadness was important. Because no matter how bad things got. The other two never struck Tsar. They belittled and ignored him at times. But they never lashed out at him. They didn’t do much more than stalk his dreams.  
Yet each time he dreamed this. He found it harder to wake up. (Please just let me be alone with Tsar now!) He could handle Tsar’s light touches. It was natural to relax under his arm. As Tsar helped him to walk away from where he’d fallen. They walked in silence for a time but he was curious. “Why is this happening to me, Tsar? What do you want from me?”  
Sadly it wasn’t Tsar who answered. It was the one he didn’t want to see. Followed closely by the other one! These two seemed to delight in twisting his dreams. (Although it’s Soviet who likes to get violent. While the one in brown…) For some reason, he could never bring himself to meet his eyes. He tensed his body to try to run away but Tsar held him in place.  
“I’m sorry but they insisted on this tonight and you’ll have your answer.” At this point, the other two were directly in front of us. Soviet seemed to be in a good mood as he reached out to ruffle my hair. “Good boy Moscow it’s about time you asked that question!” I couldn’t resist swatting his hand away. “Don’t touch me and I was asking Tsar.”  
“But we’re the ones who’re going to answer.” A shudder passed through me at the brown one’s words. (Russia he’s the one responsible for all of this.) As if he heard my thought Russia smiled and asked. “Are you sure you want to know comrade?” (I hate it when they call me that.) Despite the pleasant tone whenever he heard that word.  
It seemed to be more like possession. Rather than a term of equality. (Either way, I have to know.) I glared when I heard Soviet chuckle and said. “Yes, I’m sick of you stalking me!” It only took a second for me to realize that I’d made a mistake. Suddenly it wasn’t Russia in front of me but Tsar! “Where?” Two arms locked around my chest and I’m pulled into an embrace.  
That feels more like a vice than a hug. “No turning back now Moscow. Tsar why don’t you start since he fancies you.” (Why did he say that and start what?) “Let me go I don’t want you touching me!” Soviet laughed and said. “Then you're going to hate this Moscow.” At this time Tsar had knelt on the ground in front of me and reached for my pants.  
“Tsar?” “Please forgive me I promise I won’t hurt you.” (How is this going to answer my question?) “Stop I have a boyfriend!” Russia’s mouth was right next to my ear. “Just think of it as masturbation.” Tsar’s hands had gently pushed my pants and underwear down. So they were now down on my knees and leaned forward.  
“Stop!” “I’ve always found that we learn best by experience. What we want from you Moscow is to be one with us.” Tsar gently wrapped his hand around my shaft and stroked it. I opened my mouth to scream at him. But before I could say anything Russia grabbed my jaw and kissed me! He put his tongue into my mouth and kept my jaw open.  
So I couldn’t bite him and then Tsar’s hand was gone. But I couldn’t relax. Because a second later he was deep throating me! My moans were quickly swallowed by Russia and I could feel myself. Getting close to cumming and getting dizzy from the lack of air. I wasn’t proud of my stamina and it was clear. That neither was Soviet.  
“I thought you said you had a boyfriend.” “He does but the silly thing is shy about taking what’s his.” I could only stare at Russia in shock as he smirked at me. “It’s alright, right now we’re just in your head. The real fun won’t start for some time yet.” “Don’t you dare send him away!” We looked at Soviet as he strode over.  
I didn’t like the look in his eyes. As he stopped a couple of feet away. “That was a very good show you just put on but what do I get?” I couldn’t believe what I just heard but the worst was about to come. Russia hummed to himself while Tsar got off the ground. “You promised you wouldn’t hurt him.” Soviet glared at Tsar and said.  
“Nyet I said I wouldn’t do anything I couldn’t handle. Now, what about my turn?” “You don’t get one now let me go!” “Ok!” I was abruptly pushed to the ground between Soviet and Russia. “He has a very good mouth comrade I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.” “No!” “Tsar you won’t interfere!” The tone of Russia’s voice was a thousand times worse.  
Than anything Soviet had done. It wound up costing me any chance of crawling away. Because the next thing I knew Russia had grabbed my hips. With a strength, that shouldn’t be possible. I was I forced up onto my hands and knees. “Now Moscow I should warn you that this is going to hurt a lot. But I know you can handle it because… we’re the same person.”  
Those last words were whispered directly into my ear. Which only served to remind me. That I had nothing to stop him with. “Uh oh, Russia I think someone finally realized something good!” I glared in fury at Soviet but before I could say anything. Something hot and hard was pressed lightly against my ass. “No please!”   
“Too late and don’t forget to breathe da!” He thrust inside me and I screamed. Which was what Soviet had been waiting for. He grabbed my jaw in a cruel grip. Then forced my face towards his cock. I couldn’t see Tsar anymore and with Russia’s next thrust. I found myself practically shoved forward. So that my mouth was around Soviet’s cock!  
I shut my eyes as he groaned above me. “Shit comrades you have to try this.” “Later I’m enjoying something much hotter right now.” I tried to jerk my head away. But Soviet just laughed. “I think he’s ready for more Russia.” “Good cause I’m not waiting any longer.” After that, I lost sight of everything except the pain.  
The two quickly set up a rhythm where I was forced to move forward. Onto Soviet’s cock with every thrust from Russia. I kept my eyes shut and my mouth as slack as possible. So I wouldn’t have to touch Soviet. But he soon caught onto my plan. With a low growl, he grabbed my hair with his other hand. Then forced me to be still while he fucked my mouth.  
“I’ll teach you to love this.” He growled at me then started to move my head. In a way that my jaw was forced to be almost snug around his length. He still had to keep most of his grip on my jaw. But now he could force his length to move around my mouth. So that no matter where my tongue moved. His length soon found it and I started to choke from the assault.  
“Soviet please-“ “Instead of standing there help us.” (Help them with what my throat is sore and my ass is numb.) I heard some crunching and I knew that Tsar was kneeling beside me. I was about to open my eyes to plead with him. When I felt his hand gently encircle my cock again. I shuddered in disgust when I realized.   
How hard I had become. “It’s alright it’s only natural that your body is responding.” “Are you going to suck him off again Tsar?” “Nyet, I think he’s had enough of being moved against his will.” Despite his words, Tsar started to stroke me in time with the other’s movements. The added stimulation didn’t hurt and I found myself focusing on Tsar.  
(Maybe this is a sign of insanity but I can’t think of him right now.) Because the love of his life would never hurt him. This fact gave him the courage to remember that this was a dream. It ended shortly after Soviet came in his mouth and Russia quickly followed. Tsar had done his best to bring me to completion. But it was mostly due to Russia hitting my prostate.  
That made me cum and I awoke with a scream.


	2. My Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting through the aftermath of his nightmare. Our favorite couple get to enjoy some fluffyiness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys had a good Thanksgiving and I own nothing but plot.

I wished I hadn’t screamed like that because now Gilbert is awake. “Was it the burning dream again Ivan?” I shook my head and stared at my hands. (My useless and powerless hands how could I have let that happen? How is it that their lightest touch? Can trap me as easily as shackles?!) I didn’t realize I was shaking until Gilbert took my hands in his own.  
“I’m right here Ivan you can talk about it if you want.” Those familiar words have become a mantra between us. Ever since the dreams started. I’ve tried going to a doctor. But the medicine only seemed to make things worse. (It’s like they knew they had more time to torture me.) In the end talking to Gilbert.  
Was the only thing that seemed to help. Something about Gilbert always seemed to soothe me. Even when I felt like shit. “Do you want me to get you anything?” “No, I just want you to hold me please they…” I told Gilbert everything as he pulled me close. We had always been honest with each other ever since the day we met.  
(I just wish it was on a better occasion than his music teacher’s death.) Still, I have always been grateful for that moment. (Because if Gilbert wasn’t with me I would go mad or die!) Gilbert ran his fingers through my hair. As I finished speaking. After a while, I couldn’t help but apologize. “For what? They outnumbered and raped you. You have nothing to be sorry for.”  
I knew he was right but that still didn’t change how I felt. What kind of man dreams of being raped by himself? (Especially when I’m in love with someone who is as wonderful as Gilbert.) “There’s something wrong with me Gil I-“ “Did you enjoy it?” It took a second to figure out what he was asking. Then I sat upright so I could see his face.  
“Of course I didn’t but I came in my dream-“ “Not here it looks to me like your good and dry. Although that might not be so for much longer.” I looked down and blushed in embarrassment to see that I was hard. “But I felt myself cum.” “In a dream but this is reality.” Gilbert sat up and gently took my hands again.  
“I know we said we’d wait. But do you want to do anything tonight?” “It’s not that I don’t want to. I just don’t want our first time to be tainted by something so wrong.” Gilbert smiled and nodded. “Then do you want me to show you how it should be like?” “How are you going to do that?” Gilbert’s smile grew a little more and he kissed me.  
I relaxed into its softness and Gilbert hugged me close. But he kept his arms loose. (In case I get scared.) He pulled away and asked. “How did that make you feel?” “Good, I always feel safe around you.” I pulled him closer so I could smell his hair. This made him giggle and he looked up at me again. “You really should take care of that soon. I don’t want you to be in pain.”  
I sighed and looked down at the tent in my pants. “I think you made it harder.” “That sounds good and my offer still stands.” Gilbert moved one of his hands to rest against my hip. While the other was flat on my thigh. I’m fascinated by his hands. He has long and graceful fingers that are perfect for creating music.  
But I’ve seen him use those same hands to fight. Many people had made the mistake of underestimating Gilbert. Most of them had a hard time walking for a few days. While others learned to stay clear of him. A few kept coming back for more. (But none of them mean anything to Gilbert. They weren’t there when he was in pain. Crying and alone in the rain…)  
“Earth to Ivan are you alright we really don’t have to do anything.” (None of them get to see Gilbert like this.) I reached up and cradled Gilbert's face in my hands. “Sorry baby just let me look at you please?” He laughed and said. “You're lucky I know that you're not being vain. Otherwise, I’d kick your ass right now!”  
“Yes, I know now hold still please.” Even at a distance, anyone could see Gilbert’s beauty. His reddish eyes always seemed to pull me in. So all I could see was a bloody image of myself. This reminded me of some of the dreams I’ve been having. But with Gilbert, it wasn’t scary. (Although sometimes I feel intimidated by him.)  
There was something about Gilbert’s eyes. That made me feel like I was falling into them. (As if the red me wants to eat me!) Gilbert blinked and kissed my nose. “As much as I love the attention we have a busy day tomorrow. Remember the test?” I scowled at the reminder and groaned out loud. “Damn them how am I supposed to focus. When my head feels like it’s about to explode!”  
“Well if it does then at least you’ll have a good excuse.” (No it won’t and besides the test. There’s one more thing I have to do!) Tomorrow is important for another reason. I had put in a lot of hours with my job. So I could finish this one final thing. (The look on Gil’s face will be priceless I just hope he accepts it!)  
I found myself yawning and I willingly laid back down. (At least they don’t bother me twice in one night. I won’t disturb Gilbert again.) Gilbert waited for me to get settled in. Then he tucked the blanket around us and pulled me close. “I love you, Ivan.” “I love you to goodnight Gilbert sweet dreams.” He didn't answer me and I knew he was awake.  
Gilbert rarely fell asleep before I did. He was also the first to wake up. This used to bother me but now I’m grateful for it. (I feel like he’s trying to protect me and he wouldn’t do that. If he didn’t love me at least a little bit.) “Go to sleep Ivan.” I nodded and closed my eyes. Sleep avoided me for a while. But finally, the morning came.  
I was shocked to find myself alone in bed. Even though Gilbert was usually awake before me. He didn’t like to move until he had to. “Gilbert?” “In the kitchen making you a special breakfast!” I grinned and took a deep breath then I got up. Any feelings of unease that I might’ve felt were vanquished. By the prospect of Gilbert cooking breakfast for me.  
The smell of brats, potatoes, pancakes, and bacon with eggs. All sizzling together in perfect harmony. Led me to the kitchen with glee. Gilbert was wearing a blue apron with yellow chicks printed on it. Over his uniform and he turned to smile at me. “There’s some food on the table why don’t you help yourself.”  
I saw the large plate but I held myself back. “How about I help you finish cooking then we can eat together?” “Alright but there’s not a lot left to do…” I took my place beside him and in no time at all. The food was ready and we sat at the table. I couldn’t believe how hungry I was! It wasn’t like the dreams left me feeling drained in the mornings.  
(After a few minutes I’m feeling more or less normal.) But this was different. Gilbert watched me wolf down my first helping. Then he made a show of tucking in his hands. “Maybe I should make more and save myself the trouble?” I pretended to consider it and then I shook my head. “I’m sorry it just tastes so good!”   
“Well liking my cooking isn’t something to be sorry about. Now how about giving me seconds?” “Nyet, it’s mine.” This resulted in a playful food war. Which ended in Gilbert stealing my plate. While I was trying to get more food. “Hey!” I laughed and reached for my plate. But Gilbert had already dumped it onto his plate.  
“Here’s your plate Ivan!” “Thank you I can’t believe you stole my plate.” “I didn’t steal your plate. I borrowed it while you were busy.” He lifted some of my pancakes to his mouth and ate it. “Mmm, I love pancakes I should make them more often!” I agreed and pretended to focus on eating. While he finished his pancake.  
Then just as he was about to eat some potatoes. I lunged forward and speared the last brat. “Ivan I made that!” Half of it was in my mouth before I replied. “Yes and it tastes amazing. If I ace my test will you make it tomorrow?” “Nein if you ace your test and I mean an A+ by the way. I’ll take you to that café you love so much.”  
I couldn’t believe he said that. “You mean you’ll take me to The Sunflower? But you said they have crappy beer.” “They do but you’ve been working so hard and with your dreams… I just thought we could take a mini-vacation.” Gilbert’s face was red and he shouted the last part in a rush. But that didn’t stop me from finishing off the brat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the first time I've been bookmarked so soon in any of my stories so thank you very much and I hope to see some comments from you guys!


	3. Final preperations for a gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look at what might be possible for our lovebirds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot.

Whoever decided that sitting at a desk all day is good needed to be shot. I hate sitting in a classroom when I could be working instead. (Or better yet sharing a meal with Gilbert at The Sunflower!) Still, even though I hate sitting around like this. I can’t completely despise it because this class is crucial to my job.  
(Who would’ve thought that plumbing needs so much desk work?) At least I recognized everything that had to do with practical skills. Time passed and soon my test was filled out and handed in. My teacher smiled and told me to have a good lunch. “Test results will be ready when class resumes.” I thanked her and looked for Gilbert.  
I found him joking with his friends on the roof. “Hey, baby how was your test?” “I don’t know yet but I think I passed.” He grinned and gestured me to join them before saying. “That’s great babe but remember it has to be an A+.” I sat down next to him and nodded. “If I pass and it’s not an A+. Can I take you to dinner instead?”  
Francis leaned in and mock whispered into Gilbert’s ear. “Didn’t he just say he was confident about passing?” Antonio patted my shoulder and said. “Yes he did but it sounds like they’ll win. Regardless of his grade!” Gilbert just shrugged and cuddled against me. “Whatever you want Ivan it’s still your day.”  
There was something odd about his voice. But I knew better than to ask him in public. Outside of our home Gilbert was awesome. Inside he’s mine. So, for now, I wrapped my arm around him and we ate lunch. When the bell rang I helped him to his feet. We entered the building after his friends and I kissed him. “See you after school Gil?”  
“Ja I’ll wait for you at the gate.” He kissed me quickly then darted off to his cooking class. Due to our goals, we rarely see each other during the day. It used to frustrate me but now I’m glad. (Because after I know how well I did. I can finally finish Gilbert’s present! And then I’ll give it to him tomorrow!) I was so happy I ran back to the classroom.  
My teacher took her time in passing out the tests. I nearly tore the page from her. “Easy Ivan you passed!” She laughed as I stared at the page. I couldn’t believe my eyes at first, I had an A+! (Maybe having a nightmare is a prelude to something wonderful?) In any case, I still had to focus on class. Once everyone had their test it was time to work on art.  
I gently picked up my project and made sure it hadn’t been damaged. (Accidents tend to happen when everything is perfect.) But thankfully my masterpiece hasn’t been tampered with. I opened it and lost myself in the finishing touches. I didn’t even hear the bell ring. “Ivan you can go home now.” My teacher looked at Gil’s present and smiled at me.  
“I wish you the best of luck Ivan it’s beautiful.” “Thank you.” It seemed inadequate but I had nothing else. I have been planning this one moment for so long. That I found myself unable to believe that it had finally arrived. I slid the final piece into its current home and closed it. Then I carefully wrapped it in some blue silk.  
So it would resemble a fancy box lunch. My teacher just laughed quietly. “Ivan if you don’t hurry Gilbert will come running!” That got my attention and I quickly stashed it in my pocket. I grabbed my bag and books then I left the classroom. (At least I’m not the last person leaving the school.) I walked quickly towards the gate.  
And I smiled at what I saw. Not only was Gilbert waiting for me but he had made a sign. That, as I got closer, was clearly intended to be me. (Although what I’m supposed to be doing on it . Didn’t become clear until I opened the door.) “Great job on your test babe!” “What is that supposed to be?” “I wanted to show everyone how awesome you are. So I made a collage!”  
“You certainly did how did you draw so many?” My eyes kept moving over the sign. I always knew that Gil can draw. It’s just that most of the time he prefers stick figures. But these were mini sketches of me doing some of my favorite things. They were really well done and yet I was alone in them. I must’ve frowned because Gilbert stopped smiling.  
“What’s wrong Ivan didn’t your test go well?” “It did but why aren’t you beside me? These pictures are empty without you.” I watched him closely but Gilbert simply returned my stare. “It’s your day Ivan and this is your awesomeness.” “And you are my reason for existing.” I was trying to be romantic but Gilbert tensed up.   
“Do you really believe that?” His question came out so softly that I had to move closer. Then I gently took the sign from him and said. “Yes ever since we started dating I can’t help but that this is fate.” “And that doesn’t make you feel angry at all?” (Why is he acting like this I thought everything was fine?) “Gilbert what’s wrong? Did I do something to upset you?”  
(Is he going to break up with me?!) This seemed to work on Gilbert. Because he was hugging me in a fierce death like grip. “It’s not you Ivan you didn’t do anything wrong.” “Then what is it?” But Gilbert refused to say anything more. So we walked back home and held hands. When we got back to our house we slid into our routine.  
“I don’t know about you but the awesome me is homework free!” “Since everyone did well on our tests. The teacher decided to be nice. And before you ask I’m looking forward to tomorrow.” I took out the test and handed it to him. Then he jumped on me and started to kiss me. “Darling I knew you could do it!”  
He kept kissing my face until I found myself falling onto the floor. Neither of us got hurt and we spent the night in peace. When I woke up I found Gilbert beside me and awake. “You didn’t have any nightmares this time.” I nodded and kissed his forehead then I laid back down. Gilbert looked at me and started to laugh.  
“You don’t seem inclined to move. Have you changed your mind about The Sunflower?” I shook my head and stood up. “I just like waking up peacefully beside you for a change. And now if you’ll excuse me I must get dressed.” I turned on my heel and marched over to my closet. Gilbert made a wolf whistle and said.  
“Yay, breakfast and a show!” “Where is breakfast?” “Downstairs and waiting to be cooked.” I got dressed quickly and turned around. Gilbert hadn’t moved at all. “Aren’t you going to get dressed we have a busy day!” “Do we I thought we were just going to The Sunflower?” He smiled to show he was kidding. Then he stood up and stripped.  
It wasn’t done in a seductive way. Gilbert just didn’t care if I saw him naked or not. (It’s not like I stare at him.) But this morning was full of surprises. Gilbert took off his shirt and bent down. To get rid of his pants. As he did so I saw something dark under his left shoulder. “Gilbert hold still for a minute.” “Why do you want a blowjob?”  
“I’m serious Gilbert please stay still.” I heard him mutter under his breath but I ignored it. As I walked around him. At first, I thought it was a bruise but the more I looked. The more it seemed to resemble an old burn. An old burn that seemed to be covering something. I lightly touched it with my finger. And Gil tensed up.  
“Does that hurt?” “Nein and it’s been there for a while. So let’s not waste time worrying about it.” He pulled away from me before I could do anything else. And got dressed in record time then he smirked at me. “Let’s go mister busy day before The Sunflower closes!” “But your shoulder-“ “I slept on it wrong it’s not a big deal.”  
I knew he was lying but this day was so important. I couldn’t let this spoil it for us so I said. “All right but the moment it starts to hurt. I want you to tell me right away.” Gil smiled and left the room. Since that was all he intended to give me I decided to follow him. After a more simple breakfast of cereal and toast.  
We ran out the door and got onto Gilbert’s motorcycle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have fluff and something more.


	4. A gift given and love lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare to see the end of fluff and say hello to Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot and thanks for the kudos!

Normally we would take the bus but since it’s our day off. Gilbert clearly felt the need to go all out for me. I laughed and let the wind wrap around me. As I clung to Gilbert’s waist. It was a very pleasant ride. We didn’t go immediately to the café. Gilbert loved to ride his motorcycle. But due to gas prices he rarely did.  
(At least the sun is shining and even if it rains. We can always stay longer.) Gilbert’s present was still in my coat pocket. I could feel it dig into me every so often. But I already know when I’ll pull it out. (Dessert since we always argue about it.) Not about if we should get some but if we can afford it. Gilbert didn’t mind waiting for me to eat my dessert.  
But he didn’t normally buy any for himself. (So this time we’ll both have something!) Finally, the café was in sight. Gilbert parked near the back and we went inside. It wasn’t quite lunchtime. So we were seated and served quickly. As usual, Gilbert had to have at least one beer. Even though he hated it. (Thankfully one beer doesn’t affect him.)  
I on the other hand always enjoy exploring different food. It’s like being able to travel at a much cheaper rate! We ate our meal and joked about everything and nothing. Then Gilbert stood up and went to the bathroom. While he was gone I took his gift out and stared at it. (Maybe I should try to get a staff member to help me?)  
It might be more romantic but before I could find someone. Gil was back and he had a strange look on his face. “I’m sorry baby something came up and I have to go.” “What but I-“ “You can still have dessert here and take the keys. You remember how to ride and I can’t…” It was then that Gilbert saw the gift and I gave it to him.  
“I was trying to be romantic but if it’s important…” Gilbert took it from me and stared at me with a look. That I’ve never seen before and I never want to see again. For the first time, I saw fear in his eyes. Gilbert was afraid of something. Something he didn’t want me to see. And before I knew it my life went to hell.  
Gilbert started to say something. When something made him look away. Something that would change our lives forever. And make me wish that I could redo it. Talking about my dreams… If only I’d kept them to myself then maybe we’d be fine. But as I watched Gilbert’s face go pale. I heard a strange whistling sound that came from outside.  
Gilbert shoved me under our table and forced the keys into my hand. The whistling sound had been replaced by a gigantic boom. That shook the café and set off nearby car alarms. It took some time for me to realize that Gilbert was shouting. All I could hear was a ringing sound and people panicking. “Just stay down Ivan I’ll come back for you soon ok!”  
Then he was gone. I don’t remember if he took the gift. I don’t even remember making the decision to follow after him. But I found myself just inside of the door. The same door that we had walked into not even an hour ago. The door had tinted looking glass like plastic so I could see what happened. But unless you were right in front of it, you couldn’t see inside.   
And in the end that fake glass saved my life. I always knew that Gilbert was fast. But how did he have time to lock the door? This question cost me what little time I had to act. Because after I tested the door and looked outside. I forgot about how fast he would’ve had to be. To beat me to the door and lock it.  
Before I could see him do so. Even though I was only a few seconds behind him. On the other side of the parking lot. I saw Gilbert run past his destroyed motorcycle. (It looked like someone had shot it with a bazooka!!) He ran till he reached the fence. That bordered the road and some buildings. Then all of a sudden he stopped.  
I could barely see him but what happen next scarred me for life. Gilbert moved his (empty) hands up. Into the air with his fingers splayed and his arms away from his sides. As if he was showing a police officer that he was unarmed. But it wasn’t a police officer that stepped into view. It was a man about my height and build.  
And he was light skinned and handsome. Or at least he would be if his features weren’t twisted in rage. Gilbert was shaking his head and took a step back. He clearly knew the man even though I’ve never seen him before. But the man didn’t like Gil moving away from him. Before he could take another step the man lunged at Gilbert.  
And then Gilbert was in his arms and doing something with his stomach. (Stabbed. The man stabbed him and he’s trying to keep the pressure on. So he doesn’t bleed to death.) I’ve never seen someone stabbed before. But somehow I knew that this is what happened. (So why is this man holding my Gilbert?)  
I couldn’t see his face anymore. Due to the fact that he had bent over to pick up Gilbert. I was pounding on the door and screaming for someone to help me. But everyone had left and I knew that if I took the time. To head through the main doors and call the police. Then they would be gone. (I can’t let that happen!)  
The man had succeeded in turning around so I could only see his back. And the door was showing no signs of magically opening for me. I continued to pound on the door and for just a second. I thought the stranger must’ve heard me. Because he turned back around and looked right at the café. I couldn’t make out his face but I knew he wasn’t pleased.  
This next part confused me even more. I wanted the man to come closer. So I could be closer to Gilbert. But I also wanted him to go away because I knew that if he saw me. He would kill me just for being near Gilbert. Even though a part of me knew that I should’ve stayed quiet. I kept banging on the door and just when it seemed like he was about to investigate my noise.  
(Maybe I can set some kind of trap?) A strange light appeared behind the man. The man didn’t turn around. And he didn’t come closer to the café. Instead, he looked down at Gilbert. And let the light swallow him. It happened so quickly I wasn’t sure if I really saw it. (Gilbert was attacked and stolen away by someone.)  
And I was powerless to stop him. For the first time in my waking life, I felt frozen. Not even my dreams were this bad. (What am I going to do? The police won’t believe me about the light. But what else can I do!?) The door was still locked and I can hear sirens approaching. “But what good are the police when magic is involved?”  
I didn’t expect an answer. But when I turned around… I thought that I had been thrown back into a nightmare. Because standing a few feet away was another me! Except this one was wearing a black coat and a red scarf. Other than that he looked just like… “Who are you?” He smiled and held out his hand palm up to me and said.  
“Someone who is willing to help you get your lover back.” For a moment I just stared at him then he lowered his hand. “I suppose I should’ve seen this coming but you love him da?” “You mean Gilbert? Of course, I do-“ “Then come with me comrade so we can work out a plan. That’ll suit us both.” This time I took his hand and before I could regret it.  
The café was gone! Instead, we were standing in an office. “But how come there wasn’t any light?” (If it was behind me I’m sure I would’ve noticed it.) The man said nothing at first. He just stared at me with a blank expression. Then he walked over to the desk. “Sit down this will take time.” “How much time? Please, Russia-“  
“First of all call me Viktor. And second I’m not the Russia you know.” I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off. “I’m not with the ones you’ve seen. I’m not one of them understand?” “Yes, I-“ “So don’t get me confused with those fools. And I won’t call you Moscow agreed?” “How do you know about that?”  
He just nodded at an empty chair and said. “The same way that I know about Gilbert. Now sit down Ivan.” Viktor’s words had a compelling effect on me and I sat down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know the ending seemed a bit off but it's 2p Russia as I've seen him depicted the most. So hopefully he won't be out of character and live up to your expectations. If anyone has any advice on writing 2ps please let me know.


	5. A choice and a plan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor (befriends?) Ivan in order to kill his boredom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot.

It’s not that I didn’t believe Viktor about him being different. I honestly didn’t care if he was Russia in a black coat. As long as he helped me find Gilbert… I didn’t realize my body was shaking. Until Viktor took my hand. “He’s alive Ivan and I promise that won’t change anytime soon.” “But he was stabbed Viktor why did this happen?”  
I didn’t care that I was being weak in front of him. Since he wasn’t with the others I didn’t need to fear him. That’s what I wanted to believe and Viktor just sat there. “Would you like some vodka? It will help keep you calm.” I shook my head and took a deep breath. “I don’t do a lot of drinking. Besides, you said he was fine?”  
“Nyet I said he was alive and will be for some time.” “I don’t understand why is this happening to us?” Viktor squeezed my hand. “Because neither of you were supposed to be there. Your Gilbert should be dead…” His grip remained firm and he leaned in closer. “While you shouldn’t exist at all… Not like this anyway.”  
(That sounds like what the others have been telling me. But… No, it doesn’t explain Gilbert and I refuse to die!) “Shall I explain at the beginning? It’ll take longer but you deserve the truth. And the others don’t care.” “I don’t want to talk about them unless it’ll help me.” Viktor grinned a little bit and nodded.   
“In that case, I’ll start at the beginning. Since that’s where Gilbert is da… It began at the end of WW2. When the Allies had the Axis under control.   
They decided that a nation had to die and so they chose Prussia. You know him as Gilbert and clearly, something went wrong. Gilbert lost everything in that war but he didn’t die. So the one you call Russia took Gilbert to live with him. He built a wall and it took almost fifty years. For the rest of the world to break it.  
But that’s where things get strange. According to Russia, Gilbert vanished when the wall collapsed. Everyone searched for him but it was useless. And in the end, something even worse happened. Someone tried to murder Russia. They cast a spell to tear him apart. It worked but clearly it wasn’t a good result for anyone.  
Now they had four Russia's to deal with. Or so they thought but the heart of Russia had disappeared. Naturally, Russia wants to be complete again… So now we come to the meat of the matter. Russia want's to return to normal. And to do that he needs you. He’ll never stop hunting you Ivan and even if he did.  
You still have to get through Gilbert’s abductor. Although to be fair he was just trying to reclaim his-“  
“I don’t care what he thought he was doing!” Viktor patted my hand and nodded. “Good so you want to be with Gilbert again. But can you fight?” I had to shake my head. “I don’t like fighting but if it’s the only way-“ “Only if you want to be with Gilbert.” My last outburst seemed to have made Viktor excited. His grin hinted of a bloodlust that rivaled everything I knew.  
I had no idea if Viktor was truly trying to help me. He might just be toying with me for all I knew. But it didn’t matter because I needed him. And Viktor knew it. “There’s nothing wrong with being a pacifist. But mere words won’t be enough. So what are you going to do?” “I’m not a pacifist I just don’t like to fight. Gilbert is the most important person to me. I’ll gladly fight for him.”  
Viktor’s smile became a little more normal looking and said. “The man who took Gilbert is called Germany.” I nodded and something seemed to tug at my mind. Something that I learned in history. “Weren't Germany and Prussia allies?” “Da and much more than that, they are brothers.” (Gilbert was stabbed by his own brother!)  
“Please explain.” “Germany took Gilbert back to their world. Which is also your true world.” I nodded to show that I understood. “Which means that I won’t be able to escape Russia.” Viktor shrugged his shoulders and continued. “Like I said you’re a part of him. But if you insist I can make things easier-“ “For what price?”  
Viktor’s face became unreadable and I found myself shivering. He made no move to harm me yet I was afraid of him. I tried to speak but every time I opened my mouth. I forgot what I was about to say. This continued until I finally managed to tear my eyes away. And feeling like a child I apologized without looking at him.  
The air didn’t lessen but it got easier to breathe. Viktor remained silent and yet. When I looked up he was smiling. “I’m glad you ask such good questions, Ivan.” I hesitated at first and then I quietly thanked him. Which he, in turn, took in good stride. (His emotions are all over the place!) “I’m sorry if I frightened you but you don’t need to worry. All I want is to watch you for a while.”  
It took me a moment to process that, then I tentatively said. “So I’m going to be your entertainment from now on?” He shook his head and laughed. “Nyet just until I grow bored or you get captured or killed!” (How can he say that so calmly?) “Do you… expect me to fail?” Viktor shook his head and took out a bottle of vodka.  
“I expect the unexpected from you, Ivan.” “What does that mean?” Viktor opened the bottle and gulped half of its contents. Then he looked at me and said. “By this time tomorrow Russia will know that you have moved. He’ll also learn this if you go to sleep.” “Yes, I was afraid that was the case. Russia rarely mentioned it but Tsar… He always asks me about my day.”  
Viktor picked up the bottle again but he didn’t drink. He just stared at me and pointed to the door. I turned around to look at it but it seemed normal. Viktor was suddenly whispering in my ear. “Now this is your last chance little Ivan. You're going to walk out that door. And then you’ll have a choice…” I wanted to turn around but he started talking again.  
“Now I know you want to be with Gilbert-“ “More than anything else!” “What if you could have a normal life without Russia?” I shook my head and said. “I have no life without Gilbert please help me Viktor.” The door opened and all I could see was darkness. I walked over to it and turned back to Viktor. “Thank you for helping me.”  
He lifted the bottle in a toast and said. “Good luck Ivan and try not to doze. Before you’re reunited with Gilbert.” I thanked him again and ran into the darkness. I don’t know how long I was in there. (It reminded me of my dreams.) It could’ve been minutes or hours and then suddenly the darkness faded.  
And I found myself running down a deserted street. (Well not quite deserted it’s just empty.) It looked like a quite neighborhood in the middle of the night. All of the houses are in good condition. The lawns had a nice uniform neatness. And the only source of illumination came from street lamps. (So this is where Gilbert is.)  
This world seemed to be just like the one I left. This neighborhood could’ve been anywhere. (But it’s a cage right now.) I looked around at everything and I realized that I had another problem. I had no idea which house Gilbert is in! None of the windows had lights in them. And I doubted that the other houses are empty.  
(Maybe I should check the mailboxes?) It seemed to be safer than walking up to the porches. And trying to peek in the windows. (At least I’ll have a better chance to-) At that moment I thought I heard Gilbert’s voice. (Or did I smell his favorite shampoo?) I turned around slowly. Just in case Gilbert had managed to escape and needed help.  
(Of course he’ll need help he was stabbed.) But there was no sign of anyone near me. I walked over to the nearest mailbox. (Maybe since they’re brothers-) There it was again! Somehow in the dark I knew where to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I uploaded another chapter before the year ended! Next year will have confrontations, more truth, some lies, and of course Russia will not be pleased with Viktor. (But hey it's not like Viktor cares if his 1p gets mad at him!) See you next time guys!


	6. Reunited with love and fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan finds Gilbert but is he really a prisoner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but the plot.

(Am I going crazy or did someone cast a spell on me?) Whatever was leading me to Gilbert? Kept disappearing on me. Only to smack me in the face a second later. (I hope Viktor is amused.) I had been walking quickly. Just in case there was someone watching me. (The last thing I need is for the police to be called. Or maybe I should call them?)  
I remembered what Viktor said about who I was up against. And quickly decided that the police wouldn’t be of much help. (Then again Germany could always turn them against me. And since he’s their nation…) I shook my head and followed my instincts. (Or whatever this thing I’m feeling is.) After a few more turns.  
I found myself in front of a small mansion. (This looks like the kind of place I can only dream of buying.) It’s a far cry from our old home and I missed it. This time I was sure that I heard Gilbert. He was awake and angry. (But the lights are off…) So either I wasn’t hearing Gilbert. Or Germany didn’t care if anyone heard him.  
That thought terrified me. (He’s already stabbed him so what else will he do?) And how am I going to get inside? Mansions always have security. I tentatively walked around to the back. (While still keeping on the sidewalk.) Just in case there was anything else. But I couldn’t see any signs of security. But I did sense Gilbert more clearly.  
As I got closer to the backyard. (Maybe he’s in the living room or-) That’s when I noticed the tiny window near the ground. At first, it was dark. But then I saw a pale face appear in the window. “Gilbert!” I was at the window faster than the speed of light. I dropped to my knees and put my hand against the glass.  
It felt sturdy and I knew that even if I broke it open. Gilbert wouldn’t be able to crawl through it. As if he sensed my thoughts Gil unlatched the window. (Why would Germany keep it locked?) Then he was holding my hand. “Ivan how in the world did you get here?” “A man named Viktor helped me. He used a portal to send me here.”  
“Is he here? Is he going to create another portal?” Gilbert was squeezing my hand but I didn’t mind. (He’s probably just scared.) “It’s just me. He said something about watching me. But I don’t think he’ll help us.” I felt Gilbert kiss my hand wherever he could reach it. Then he started speaking in a soft voice. “My dearest you shouldn’t have come here. But since you did how about I join you?”  
I couldn’t help laughing. “Of course that’s why I’m here. Now how are we going to get you out of there?” Gilbert scoffed and said. “I’ll get myself out, you wait there for me ok.” His hand released mine and I watched helplessly. As he moved gracefully about the room. Picking up a bag and filling it up. With all kinds of things.  
(I understand he want’s clothes and money. But what does he need a laptop for?) Gilbert turned back to me. “Ivan I want you to stay right there for me ok. I’m going to join you and then we’ll leave.” “But how are you going to get out?” He just smiled at me and went up a flight of stairs. I couldn’t see what was at the top of them.   
But since Gilbert didn’t return I decided to stay where I was. (He must’ve picked the lock before I got here.) It never occurred to me that Gilbert had never been locked in. Or that he was right behind me until I turned around. I jumped and almost cried out but Gilbert silenced me. With a kiss, that screamed of passion.  
I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back. We stayed like this only briefly. Gil broke the kiss and said. “We don’t have much time he could wake up at any minute.” I nodded and he took my hand and led me away. Gilbert set a steady pace and at first I could match it. But as the hours went by I kept stumbling.   
(Damn it as soon as I fall asleep…) It seemed like every time I closed my eyes. I could hear Russia. “Gil how much longer?” (I can’t let Russia near him.) He looked back at me then pointed to a bench. “That’s a bus stop we’ll wait for the next bus while you sleep.” “And go where?” “I haven’t decided yet.”  
He stared at me in an apologetic way and I smiled at him. “Forgive me I’m afraid things are going to get worse Gil.” “Ja that’s life for you but look at it this way. The bus will be here in a couple of hours.” I let him guide me to the bench and I collapsed onto it. “Viktor said Russia will find me in my dreams.” “What else did he tell you about this place Ivan?”  
I told him everything and after a while, I started to doze. But I was awake enough to feel Gilbert cuddled into my side. The last thing I remember doing was whisper my love to him. Then I found myself in the sunflowers again. My exhaustion must’ve carried over from my body. Because I found the ground to be very comfy.  
Instead of running… I waited. “If you want to scare me you’ll have to do so right here. I like looking at the sunflowers too much to care.” At first, I thought I would be left alone. Everything about the field made me calm. I was considering trying to fall asleep. (Just to see if I can fall asleep within a dream. And maybe having a normal dream.)  
But I never got the chance. I sensed him appear behind me and I decided to greet him. “Hello Russia, where’s the little boy?” He sat down next to me and I shivered despite myself. (How can he frighten me like this if we’re the same?) I looked over at him and saw he was looking at the flowers. “Russia is everything all right?”  
(Why did I ask that?) At least Russia was surprised too. He stared at me with an intensity that seemed… different. Then before I could try to understand. He looked away from me and said. “You surprise me Moscow. I would’ve thought you’d be guzzling coffee.” I just shrugged my shoulders. “Even I know that I need to sleep and besides I don’t like coffee.”  
Russia laughed and turned towards me. His smile seemed to be normal for once and I smiled back. (Maybe Viktor is wrong and we can come to an agreement.) This thought was proven wrong when Russia spoke. “Moscow I know where you are and I’m coming to see you soon. The question is: how soon and in what way?”  
“I don’t understand that last part.” He nodded to show he hadn’t missed my meaning. (Waking up won’t save me anymore.) “I mean will you come willingly or will I have to hurt someone?” He wrapped his arm around me in a one armed hug. And this time I didn’t shiver or flinch away. Instead, I decided to be bold.  
And so, I moved into him. I curled into his side and I placed my head against his chest. Right, where his heart (me) should be. Russia relaxed and kept quiet for a time then he patted my head. “Are you homesick Moscow… it won’t be long.” “I’ve been thinking…” (I can’t tell if I feel disappointed or not. There is something beating inside of him.)  
Russia gently nudged my shoulder and I met his gaze. “Tell me what you’ve been thinking about.” “I know I can’t beat you but I will fight you. It doesn’t matter how I was born. I exist and I’m my own person.” Gil’s face flashed through my mind and I continued. “I don’t know much. But I have an offer for you.”  
“Go on.” “I’m willing to stay in this world. And visit you and the others. But I want Gilbert to be safe.” “Which means what to me? I don’t mind taking Gilbert away from his brother. But you are coming home.” The once normal embrace now seemed like a cruel trap. Russia used his arm to hold me in place. While he took off his scarf and wound it around my neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new year and the first of many new chapters for you guys don't be shy with those comments now.


	7. We ride a bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan and Gil have an interesting bus ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot.

I woke up still feeling a hand on my shoulder. But I relaxed as it’s owner smiled. “The bus is here Ivan.” I smiled back and nodded my head when I felt something. Soft, thick, and quickly starting to warm my neck. But when I reached for my neck there was nothing there. “Are you alright the bus won’t wait forever.” “I’m fine Gil sorry.”  
I rose to my feet and followed. The bus wasn’t crowded so we sat in the back. “Do you want to go back to sleep?” “Nyet, I want to talk to you, Gil.” “What about?” (Is he nervous?) “About what happened to you. To me, this only happened moments ago but you’re fine.” “Oh, you mean my wound? It’s healed.”  
He pulled up his shirt to reveal smooth and unblemished skin. “Even ex-nations can heal quickly on their former soil.” “Please tell me everything.” (I want to know as much as I can before meeting Russia.) Gilbert sighed and nodded.  
“Since you know so much I guess you’ll believe me. But I have to start at a few months ago… It was when we first moved in together. Remember how you were so shy. Due to your nightmares. But I think that was part of my problem. The more time I spent with you. The more I started to remember. Who I am and why I was drawn to you.  
But I swear Ivan I never lied. I love you more than anything. Anyway by the time you told me about your test. I had recalled everything about myself. And I knew that my brother would come for me. I didn’t want to leave you but if West saw us together… Well you know and then we were at the café. I’m so sorry it ruined your day but it wasn’t as bad as it looked.  
No don’t interrupt me, West never intended to kill me. WW2 and the Cold War have been over for a year. My brother has been training himself to use magic. Ah, you’re not laughing wonderful. Somehow he found out where our world was. And you saw what happened. But what happened next is a little unclear to me.  
Since I was fighting to stay awake. We went through a portal. Then he took me back to his house. We used to live together and he wanted to take care of me. I’ve been here for a few days. I’m not sure when my wound fully healed and he didn’t hurt me. He just doesn’t like me being out of the house.”   
He smiled at me and whispered. “Of course West doesn’t always get what he wants. Now let's have an adventure!” Even this was said in a whisper and I laughed at him. “I’ve missed you so much my darling.” Gilbert kissed me then he seemed to get embarrassed and blushed. (That’s not like him why won’t he look at me?)  
That was when I saw he had a blue package in his lap. “Gilbert isn’t that my-“ “I’ve been saving it.” He looked at me with a sad smile then he opened it. I watched his hands undo the crumpled cloth. Then I watched his hands pick up the pocket watch. “Oh, Ivan this is the most beautiful thing ever.” Seeing how happy he was, gave me the courage I needed.  
“Open it.” “Eh?” Gil kept tracing the sunflower. I had welded to its cover. And I repeated myself. “Open it there’s something inside it that I should’ve given you ages ago.” Gilbert looked at me once then he obeyed me. The watch clicked open and Gilbert stiffened beside me. “Ivan?” He looked at me and held out the watch.  
I looked at it in confusion but everything was there. (My note and my ring with which I promise my love…) It was just a plain silver band but I thought it sparkled. (Maybe I should’ve waited until I could afford a diamond ring?) “Ivan is this what I think it is?” I nodded my head and reached out to him. “I know it’s not much but-“  
He threw himself at me and started to scream yes. The bus driver seemed amused. And I tried to calm Gil down. “Gilbert honey you have to calm down.” “I am calm. This is the most wonderful thing that’s ever happened to me!” He sat up and grabbed my hands. “I promise you won’t regret this Ivan. I’ll make every day special for you!”  
“You already do just by being here. And why hasn’t the bus left the neighborhood?” Gil looked at the driver. Then I looked at the driver. He was still amused and wasn’t bothered by our staring at him. Nor did any of the passengers seemed concerned. That we must be driving in circles. Gilbert narrowed his eyes and said in a loud and clear voice.  
“Stop the bus I want to get off.” The driver didn’t stop the bus right away. He drove all the way back to Germany’s house! “Gil should we-“ “Only if you want bodies everywhere.” I took a longer look at the passengers. (They seem to be normal enough…) That’s when I saw the gun. It was a handgun still in its holster.  
(Which was good.) But the owner of the gun looked right at me and smiled. Despite being a woman and smaller than I am. Her smile reminded me of Russia. I glanced at the back door. Gilbert placed his hand on mine and said. “Don’t do it they might have orders to kill… I’m sorry.” “Don’t be but what are we going to do now?”  
The driver opened the door and we stood up. “Let me get off first Ivan.” I moved into the aisle and Gil slipped forward. As I followed him to the front of the bus. I looked out the windows. There was only one man waiting outside of the bus. And even though I had only seen him from a distance. There was no mistake that this is the same man I saw.  
A sudden burst of anger filled me and I nearly forgot myself. (This is the man who took Gilbert away!) And I could do nothing to him. (If it wasn’t for the guns…) I shook my head and watched as Gilbert reached the door. “Danke for riding with us Herr Pruben.” Gil glanced at the driver but didn’t reply. I could tell that Germany could see me.  
But he wasn’t holding a weapon. (Maybe he doesn’t want to hurt Gilbert again?) Either way Gil got off the bus. And I followed a step behind. The driver waited until I stepped onto the sidewalk. Then he closed the door and drove away. As if everything was normal. Gilbert had planted himself in front of Germany. “How dare you bribe humans…”  
I’ve learned from past experience. That when Gilbert wants to yell. He’ll yell himself hoarse. Germany didn’t seem to be bothered by Gilbert’s yelling. If anything he seemed amused at being scolded. But then what little warmth he seemed to posses left him. As soon as his gaze locked onto me. He wasn’t glaring yet it was clear that I wasn’t wanted.  
Thankfully Gilbert noticed right away and he slapped him. “Don’t you ignore me when I’m talking to you Ludwig. And don’t glare at my fiancé either!” Germany’s eyes widened in shock and he turned to Gil. Living with Gilbert has gotten me used to German. But I could barely follow their conversation. (At least Gil is still mad. I can’t tell who’s saying no more!)  
Finally it seemed that the argument was over. Gilbert abruptly turned around. And he took my hand. “Come on Ivan, bruder doesn’t want us to live here. So we’ll have to walk to a hotel.” He started to turn me around when Germany said. “Wait bruder I never said I didn’t want you-“ “There’s no me without Ivan. If you can’t accept our marriage. Then I refuse to stay here!”  
The next few minutes changed everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll see how Germany handles Moscow.


	8. Plans for the future?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rocky start trying to get away from Germany. Ivan is grudgingly accepted into his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but the plot.

Germany didn’t try to grab Gilbert but he did move closer. He could have hit me if he wanted to. But instead he held out his hand to Gilbert and said. “If you’re sure that he won’t hurt you…” “Of course I am he’s not like the other Russia… Does this mean you’re not going to try to kill him?” I held still as Germany looked at me.   
Then he turned his hand towards me and said. “Welcome to my country Ivan.” Gilbert grinned as I shook hands with Germany. His grip was strong and firm. And he didn’t try to hurt me. (Maybe he does care about Gilbert.) I smiled and said it was nice to meet him. “You have a lovely home.” Something flashed through Germany’s eyes.  
But it was gone an instant later. He released my hand with a nod. “So will you please stop trying to run away now?” Gilbert ignored Germany’s question and kissed me. When he stepped back a moment later he was smiling. “Ja as long as Ivan feels safe here…” I quickly nodded and Germany looked relieved. “Then let's go inside and have breakfast.”  
I took Gil’s hand and we followed him. Gilbert was bouncing as we entered the house. It looked as nice as the outside. But I didn’t focus on it for long. Lack of a peaceful sleep must’ve made me crazy. (I just followed them home. Why did I do that?) Germany disappeared into the kitchen and Gil led the way. To the living room where we sat next to each other.  
Gilbert snuggled up to me and opened his bag. I watched him hunt through it for a minute before saying. “What’s going on?” “You’re moving in with us silly.” “I thought you were a prisoner here. I came to save you…” Gil looked at me and he dropped the bag. “Ivan… what do you want to do?” I could tell that he would come with me.  
If that’s what I wanted to do. And I did want to do that. I was starting to think that I’ve been tricked. But I can’t tell who did it. (Gilbert is still wearing my ring and he still loves me.) I stared at him but I couldn’t tell if he was tricking me. All I could see was his love and in the end that’s all I need. We stayed in the living room until Germany finished cooking.  
Then we ate together and Germany went out of his way. To keep me in the conversation with small talk. Then once the meal was finished Germany stood up. “I have to get ready for work. Shall I pick up something for dinner?” Gilbert looked at me and I realized that the decision was mine. “I’m not that familiar with German food…”  
Germany just looked at Gilbert with a questioning stare. And Gilbert calmly shrugged his shoulders. “We take turns cooking and other countries have good food.” Germany nodded his head and said goodbye. Once he drove away I found myself in Gilbert’s arms. “That went well if every day is like this then-“  
I cut him off with a kiss and he responded immediately. We stayed like that for a long time. Then a need for air made me move away from him. “Shit Ivan if you keep doing that then you won’t stay a virgin.” I blushed and let out a huge yawn. Gilbert chuckled and stood up. “Poor baby time flies when you’re on the run. Why don’t we go downstairs?”  
(He wants to go to the basement?) “Isn’t that where you were locked up?” “Not for a very long time.” I let him pull me up from the couch and we went downstairs. “This has been my bedroom since before the war started.” “You mean WW2?” I mentally slapped myself as Gilbert nodded. “Ja, bruder kept it clean and ready for me…”  
I tried to see his face but Gilbert pulled me to the bed. “Do you want to try on some of Bruder's clothes?” “No thanks I’ll just take a nap and look for a bus. That’ll actually take me to a clothing store.” “Sounds good can I come too?” “Of course and while we’re shopping. We can start planning the wedding?” He grinned and gently pushed me onto the bed.  
“That sounds wonderful darling. You have the best ideas!” I took off my boots and laid down. Gilbert followed suit and I felt my eyes close… Nothing happened! No dreams or anything to indicate that Russia was near! (He’s definitely the type to gloat so maybe today will be fine.) I looked at the clock hanging on the far wall.  
(The same one that has a window in it.) We had slept until lunch time and I grinned happily. As Gilbert stared at me with a sleepy grin. “Hey do you want to eat before we leave Ivan?” “Da a quick lunch and then we can explore!” (I can’t wait to see more of this place.) Gil laughed and we went upstairs. Lunch was just some sandwiches so we’d still be hungry for supper.  
Then Gilbert led me to the garage and said. “Now before you ask: the reason that we didn’t use it. Is because West had the garage on a different alarm system.” He ran inside and dragged a car cover away. From the remaining vehicle. And I felt my jaw drop. (How the hell could he resist trying to get away in that?)  
I’m not an expert in cars but this one is meant for speed. And the sight of Gilbert crooning to it and calling it baby. Quickly had me laughing as I walked over to it. I was about to get in on the passenger side. When I saw that the backseat had birdseed all over it! “Um Gil does Germany like jokes?” Gilbert saw the seat and grinned.  
“He does but I did this so my bird can eat. You’ll meet him soon enough.” We got into the car and I couldn’t help asking. “That’s a lot of feed what kind of bird is he?” “The awesome kind and that’s all your getting. I want you to be surprised!” Gilbert likes fast cars. I should’ve known that since he loves motorcycles. And riding in a car with him is just as exhilarating.  
In no time at all we were in town and Gilbert parked the car. “Alright there are a few stores in walking distance that…” The rest of the day was a blur as we explored the town. I got enough clothes to last me quite a while. And Gilbert started up a registry in every store. “These things are awesome now all we have to do. Is figure out what we want to buy and when!”  
I hummed in agreement. I hadn’t just been shopping for myself. I could tell that Germany was a very hard worker. So I decided to get a job. Since Gilbert had been busy talking to customer service. I made a point to speak to every manager I saw. There aren’t many places willing to hire me yet. At least not with my current skill set.  
(But I did find a few willing to give me an application. I’ll fill them out when we get back.) Despite all of his attempts to make me feel welcome. I was reluctant to call Germany’s house my home. I couldn’t even call it Gilbert’s home. Even though his stuff was there. (One thing at a time.) I can save enough money for a wedding.  
Gilbert will help me. (I must never forget that I have him.) The sun was going down and we headed back to the car. “Today was awesome but do you know what we forgot to do?” “What?” “We forgot to look for a place to have it. The wedding and the reception should be fairly close right?” “I think so but who says we have to get married here. This is your home Gilbert is there someplace special to you?” “Ja there’s one… but it’s our wedding day.”  
“Da and I want to see this place. Before anything else happens.” Gilbert smiled and shyly took my hand. “It’s going to be a long drive. Let me call West so he doesn’t worry.” I nodded and as soon as he hung up we were on our way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided that Germany will not be a villain in this story. He makes mistakes and sometimes takes things to far. But we'll see him warm up to Ivan over the next few chapters!


	9. Wedding plans and a sour trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovers go out to begin planning the wedding but the Russias have other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot.

Gilbert wasn’t joking about the distance. By the time he parked the car. I was more than ready to eat. (It’s almost midnight if I’d known it’d be this long-) That’s when I saw the castle and I couldn’t think anymore. The castle itself was as impressive as any other castle. But that wasn’t what got my attention. (I can feel Gilbert all around me!)  
We’ve lived together and spent most of our time together. But that was nothing compared to what I’m feeling now. (I can hear his heart beating and… something else!) I could see Gilbert watching me. But I couldn’t focus on him. (There’s something here that he can’t tell me. But I think his heart can!) “Ivan?” Gilbert held out his hand to me.  
“Do you want to go inside?” “Yes please.” He smiled and we went inside. I was surprised that the door wasn’t locked. “Isn’t this a national treasure?” “Ja but this is my castle and I can do as I please here.” The other sound is getting louder. The closer I get to the walls. The more it sounds like a harsh wind. (Almost like being in a storm.)  
Gilbert can certainly act like a force of nature. But this didn’t feel like him at all. (Cold air suits him just as much as warm weather does. I think I know who it is but why-) “Ivan why are you hugging the wall?” (Eh?) At some point I had closed my eyes. I had also wedged myself against the wall. With my arms spread out wide as if I wanted to squish it.  
(How did I not feel the stone on my skin?) Gilbert seemed to be nervous as I moved away from the wall. “I know that you love me but if you start humping the walls. I’m going to kick your ass back to the house.” He looked so serious that I almost forgot his nervousness. (Almost but I won’t fall for this tactic anymore.)  
“Sorry Gilbert it’s just that I keep hearing this strange sound.” “Ja what kind of sound?” I told him everything. Even about my suspicions on who was behind the wind. I was afraid he would get mad but Gilbert remained calm. Once I finished speaking he closed his eyes and sighed. “Ja that’s him and he’s not alone. What do you want to do?”  
(I would like to keep this moment forever. I know that Gilbert will protect me. But that’s not what I want.) The next few seconds went by in a blur and yet… I can remember every detail. I walked over to Gilbert. I took him into my arms and kissed him. Just. As. The. Door. Opened! And the wind came inside. Gilbert must’ve heard them just as easily as I could.  
But he didn’t end the kiss or push me away. Instead the sound of someone snickering finally broke it up. “Well it looks like someone paid attention to his dreams!” I turned to face Soviet and before I could say anything. Gilbert ran passed me and punched him in the face! The others didn’t seem surprised and I saw Tsar smile a little.  
Sadly Soviet didn’t fall or look to be in pain. He touched the side of his face that Gilbert hit and smiled. “It’s nice to see you haven’t lost your fire comrade.” “You're not wanted here commie get out of my castle.” “Nyet and before you try to hit me again. Please keep in mind that this doesn’t concern you. Except for the location…”  
He looked past Gilbert and straight at me but Gilbert didn’t move. “I don’t care what you think but my fiancé is staying here.” Soviet looked at Gilbert again but Tsar spoke up. “Congratulations Moscow but… Are you sure that he’s the one you want?” “What’s that supposed to mean?” I would’ve laughed at how in sync we are.   
But this time Russia spoke to me. “Moscow have you remembered anything about our life?” “No and I don’t care about it. I told you I’m my own person.” He seemed to be amused but unlike Soviet. Russia stayed away from Gilbert. (Which is good for everyone.) My love had no qualms about fighting them at the same time.  
But even if Tsar stayed out of it… I refused to think about Gilbert getting hurt. Russia and Soviet are both large. And they know how to fight. (So why haven’t they tried anything yet? They didn’t even try to break our kiss. Except for Soviet snickering.) The more I thought about it the more confused I became. There’s no reason for them to hold back. Mini-me isn’t here and even though Gilbert knows the area.  
-A ballroom filled with dancing and music. Set a warm and inviting scene as I sit next to my host. He seems uneasy but his king wants him to be here. And since we’re allies he has to sit next to me. While my envoy speaks to his king. I’m happy that my host is here. But I wish he would talk to me a little more. So far all we’ve done is discuss policies and ways to defeat France.  
I know he’s like this with everyone but I want more. It’s not fair we’ve known each other since we were kids. We’ve fought alongside each other and against each other. And yet no matter how we meet he always acts the same. I want to know the real him and I want…-  
“Hallo earth to Ivan please snap out of it!” (Huh?) What was I just doing? Gilbert was gently shaking my shoulders. While the others just watched his panic grow. (Why are they doing that when Russia wants-) “IVAN I’M GOING TO HIT YOU!” (No that’s the last thing I want you to do to me.) I opened my mouth just as Gilbert made a fist.   
And then I did the first thing that popped into my head. I screamed at him before he could hit me. In a language that sounded Asian and harsh on my tongue. It had the desired effect of making Gilbert stop. But it also did something completely unexpected. (For the first time in my life. I saw Gilbert afraid.) Not of someone else hurting me but… he was scared of me.  
It only lasted for a moment but I know what I saw. Gilbert relaxed his hand and placed it on my shoulder. “Since when do you speak Mongolian Ivan?” (Was that what it was?) I didn’t want to think about anything Mongolian. So once again I acted on instinct. I wrapped my arms around Gilbert and held him tightly.  
Then I apologized for scaring him like that. “You didn’t scare me you just surprised me that’s all.” “Oh I see that’s good so could you tell me about it? I don’t remember what I did.” Russia walked up to us quietly. And before I realized what he was doing. Russia’s hand was gently wiping my eyes. (When did I start crying?)  
All I did was say… what did I say? I don’t like being unable to recall things. Especially when I just did them. Gilbert frowned but he didn’t try to push Russia away. So he took it as a sign to start talking. “That’s one thing you don’t need to remember Moscow. Please feel free to forget it.” I nodded and he stepped away.  
“What did I say?” His expression became neutral. And before I could ask again. He turned around and walked away. Tsar gave me a sad smile and he quickly followed him. While Soviet went off into a rage. “Are you serious Russia he’s right there. So what if he remembers that part. Once we’re back to normal-“  
“Be quiet Soviet there’s no need to rush this. We can find him at any time. With or without Prussia to protect him.” Russia opened the door and looked back at us then said. “You know if you really want to keep him…” He smiled just like a child and led the others away. I held Gilbert close and listened as the wind faded away.  
Once I was sure that they were gone I looked down at Gil. “Are you alright did they hurt you?” “Nein as soon as they saw you were zoned out. We decided to call a truce. But they’ll be back.” “I know and I won’t drag you down when they do!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is my favorite part it has just enough mystery to make things interesting.


	10. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plans are complete but first it's time to meet some nations!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot.

Germany wasn’t happy when we returned. He hadn’t slept well and Russia knew his phone number. He waited until we finished eating. Before going into detail of what they discussed. It wasn’t anything new for me and Gil. Except for the last part. “He wants an invitation to your wedding and they want-“ “Let me guess they want to help plan it to right?”  
I was in shock when he nodded to Gilbert. “Why would he do that? He’s trying to force me to be a part of him.” Gilbert just shrugged and drank some coffee. “It’s what he does Ivan. He likes being involved with unifications.” “He better not think that he’s also marrying you bruder.” I completely agreed with him and I asked a question.  
“Gilbert do you have any letters from Russia? I want to see if I’ll remember-“ “No I don’t.” He got up and left me with Germany at the table. It was the first time we were alone. And for a few minutes we sat in silence but then he spoke. “Ivan I want you to call me Ludwig from now on.” I stared at him but he wouldn’t look at me.  
(Gilbert did say he would come around. But what caused it?) “Ok Ludwig thank you for this…” He looked back at me with a frown. “For what I just told you my name.” “Da and I know that’s an honor for nations. And you’re letting me stay here. I think I understand you Ludwig.” He lost his frown but now he looked curious.  
“How can you understand me Ivan?” I smiled and leaned forward. “We both want the same thing: Gilbert's happiness!” Ludwig smirked and said. “That’s good to hear. Gilbert deserves to be happy. But Russia won’t return to his country.” “Can’t you deport him or make him leave?” Ludwig sighed and said. “I can but they’ll just come back.”  
I nodded and tried to think of a solution. But Gilbert came back with some books. (Some very old journals?) He put them on the table in front of me and sat down. “I don’t have any letters from him but you can read these.” I picked up the first one and carefully turned the pages. (This day is full of miracles he shouldn’t be letting me do this!)  
A nation’s journal is a way to record their growth. Not just through victory and land gain. But through their memories. Their hopes, dreams, goals, feelings, and their true thoughts. The things they are afraid to speak of. Even to those they call family. I started to read them right away. And as the days went by.  
The three of us fell into a rhythm. When Ludwig was working Gilbert and I made plans. And talked about his past. I also read as many of his journals as I could. And more often than not I’d experience Deja Vu. Most of it was much like when I was zoned out. So I didn’t learn much. But I did enjoy myself.  
Once Ludwig saw that I was also looking for a job. He volunteered to be a reference and to help me with other things. I was thrilled since I wasn’t sure that any of my personal information. (Such as social security and medical records.) Would work since I came from a different world these things were now useless.   
But living with nations has many ways to get around that. Before I knew it a month had gone by. And not once was I bothered in my dreams or days. But I knew they hadn’t given up. Ludwig and Gilbert could sense them. But as long as they didn’t try to harm anyone. We decided to leave them be. I finally got a job in a greenhouse.  
It wasn’t famous but I fell in love with it! Seeing all of the different plants. Being enjoyed by different people. Really made me happy and I told them everything over dinner. Gilbert and Ludwig would share a knowing look sometimes. But they were quick to reassure me that it wasn’t bad. “I just love how obsessed you are with plants Ivan!”   
“That’s not all I’m obsessed with. Let me tell you what this one customer did…” And then it happened. Our wedding plans were complete and Gilbert felt it was safe. To introduce me to some of their friends. “Now just to warn you some will look and act. Just like our friends from the other world.” “I know I read about them in your journals.”  
“Good then you understand.” For my big meeting with the world. I would either have to sit or stand against a wall. (So the perverted ones can’t grab my butt.) “What if I have to go to the bathroom?” He wrapped his arms around me and said. “I’ll protect what’s mine.” We laughed at his possessiveness and soon the welcome party started.  
Most of the nations looked and acted tense around me. But then a man who looked like Francis started talking to me. “So you’re the reason Gilbert hasn’t come out to play lately. Normally I’d be very upset with you but since you're so-“ It was at that moment that three things happened. First the Francis look-alike tried to grope me.  
Second Gilbert pulled him away. With maybe a little more force than necessary. And finally I heard the wind again. And this time all of them came. I saw the mini-me almost as soon as he saw me. “Moscow!” (He moves really fast for such a tiny fellow.) It was a good thing I had sat down when Francis came over.  
Because mini-me threw himself into my lap! “Moscow I missed you so much. Why haven’t you become one with us yet? Why are you living here and…” He was still going by the time the other three came over. “Moskivey that’s enough questions for now.” I smiled at the little one’s pouty face and greeted them.  
“How have you been I thought you wanted to help with the wedding.” Tsar patted Moskivey’s head and said. “This one and I have been taking a lot of naps. While those two have been distracting Bela.” For some reason I got a bad feeling about that name. But I don’t think it was hate. I just didn’t want to see her yet.  
Or the other one…! I placed my hand on my neck. And gently stroked the softness I felt there. “It’s not fair to love and fear someone who loves you. And it’s not fair to take it out on other people.” We might have had a pleasant conversation then. If a strange and loud-mouthed man hadn’t come over. “Dudes it’s Russia everywhere!”  
Even though we had worked hard on making enough food for the party. But this man was carrying a half-eaten Big Mac and a Coke. (I know German food isn’t for everyone but still…) Russia didn’t seem happy to see the man either. “America what are you doing here?” “I’m here for the party bro!” I could see Gilbert watching us and I was about to call him.  
When a new voice cut through America’s talk of heroes. “Aiya the least you can do is greet your hosts. Before pigging out and fighting aru.” A man that could easily pass as a woman walked over to us. And he wrapped his arms around Russia’s neck! “Niho darling it’s been too long since I saw you last.” (Darling!?) I wasn’t the only one who was shocked.  
America looked like he was about to have a panic attack. (Of course that might also have been due to his eating habits.) While he was recovering Russia returned Yao’s embrace. And then they were both looking at me. “Moscow allow me to introduce Wang Yao of China. And our lover in this world!” Mini-me scowled and said.   
“He’s not my lover Jao is my friend!” We smiled at that and Yao held out his arms. To take the little boy. Once he was in his arms mini-me perked right back up. I smiled at the sight and looked for Gilbert. Francis was whispering in his ear and Gil was frowning. Since my lap was free I stood up. Gilbert shook his head at Francis and walked over.  
“Nice to see you Yao it seems like forever.” “Yes Gilbert I do wish we could all get along.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide if I want a cat fight between China and Prussia or if I should leave the dickery to the Russias. Hope you look forward to the next chapter!


	11. A sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An innocent request leads to heartache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot.

The rest of the party had a tense and pleasant air about it. Everywhere I looked I saw familiar faces. Having a good time and acting just like normal people. Except for the ones closest to me. (That’s where the tense air is!) So far it’s just been Gilbert and Yao making small talk. But I wanted to know what Francis said.  
And since he was standing in front of me. I saw no reason to not hug my future. As soon as my arms were around Gilbert. He relaxed into my embrace and he turned slightly to face me. “Hey babe are you having a good time?” “Yes I am are you?” He nodded and held my hands between his. “Gilbert what was Francis whispering to you just now?”  
“Nothing important Francis just wanted to know-“ Suddenly all hell broke loose. As Spain tried to kill France. I noticed that Gilbert was smirking so I kissed him. “Did it have something to do with that?” “Ja he wanted to know if we were up for a threesome. But since we’re waiting for our wedding night…” I could tell that he was only half joking about it.  
But for some reason I didn’t feel like playing. All I wanted was to hold Gilbert like this forever. So I squeezed him a little and buried my face in his neck. I smiled as he laughed and soon after that. Someone stopped the fight. (I think it was Ludwig.) And once again the party returned to normal. Yao asked what was on everyone's minds.  
“So when is the wedding?” “Do you want to tell them or should I Ivan?” I thought about it and then I had an idea. “How about we get everyone’s attention. So we can say it together.” He squeezed my hands then made me let go of him. I gave him a mock-pout. But he just climbed on top of the table. “EVERYONE SHUT UP THE AWESOME ME. AND MY EPIC LOVER IVAN. HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!” (Well it definitely got their attention.)  
I saw Ludwig rolling his eyes and he smirked at me. I smiled back and nodded. (This is the man that I love and I won’t try to change him.) Once Gilbert was certain that he had everyone’s attention. He turned back to me and held out his hand. “Come on up.” I shook my head and took his hand. “We’re going to break the table.”  
“No we’re not my people. Have always been awesome at making things.” The table felt sturdy enough and I trusted Gilbert. So once I was on the table. I held onto his hand. (More to show my conviction and love than for balance.) Gilbert squeezed my hand and smiled at me. (Waiting for me to make the first move. I won’t disappoint him.)  
I could feel the Russias and Yao behind me. Staring at me and I knew they were only bidding their time. My marriage to Gilbert is just to keep me in a safe place. But I refused to make it easy for them so I began. “We’ll have our wedding three weeks from today.” There were some excited whispering and applause.  
And Gilbert took over. “It will be at my castle.” This didn’t seem to surprise anyone and we said. “NOON ON SATURDAY!” I laughed as Gilbert playfully added. “Anyone who doesn’t show up. Is to lame for words.” He got down first and waited for me to step down. I wanted to do it as gracefully as he did. But I wound up tripping over myself and nearly falling over.  
Right away I felt Gilbert’s hands steady me. “Easy honey have you been drinking?” I shook my head and looked at him. “I just tripped Gilbert I’m sorry I spoiled our-“ He gave me a quick kiss and said. “All this excitement must be getting to you. How about we go to bed?” “But the party-“ “Ludwig can handle it and besides… I want to make sure that France is done. And this is the best way.”  
Somehow I didn’t think that a locked door would be enough. But being close to Gilbert is always a good thing. I nodded and we said goodnight to everyone. We were about to head downstairs. When a small voice asked. “Can I sleep with you two tonight?” We turned around to look at mini-me. Who was still in Yao’s arms.  
Then I looked at Gilbert and said. “I don’t mind if you don’t.” He looked at the Russias and asked. “Is this your way of getting some alone time?” “Da and we’ll pick him up in the afternoon.” (That doesn’t sound like a request. But maybe it’s a show of good will.) Gilbert smiled at the mini-me. “Ok little man do you want your own bed or-“  
“Nyet I want to sleep with you and Moscow!” This made Gilbert laugh. And he took the child into his arms. “Looks like we’ll have a full bed tonight Ivan.” I patted the small one’s head. And he smiled at me. “Come back for him anytime tomorrow. We’ll make sure he’s fed.” I didn’t miss the lee in their faces. As they said goodbye and escorted Yao out of our house.   
The atmosphere did seem to get calmer once they left. But we decided to stick to our original plan. Once we had finished with the bathroom. We went to bed. I found myself lying on my back with mini-me on my chest. And Gilbert was lying on his side next to us. “Is everyone comfortable?” Both of them just nodded and soon we fell asleep…  
When I woke up something was different. Gilbert was in my arms and the house was quiet. (Wasn’t there someone else here?) I felt around the bed. But all I found were empty sheets and cold blankets. I sat up and concentrated. But I couldn’t sense him. (It’s like he never existed how will I explain this to them?)  
Out of all of my past selves to vanish… I didn’t want to cause the little boy’s death. (I’m a terrible creature. I shouldn’t be getting married I should-) “Ivan why are you shaking?” I couldn’t face Gilbert like this. (How can I hope to touch him again?) Gilbert sat up and reached for me and I tried to escape. But he was between me and the door.  
And I couldn’t bear to hurt him so I collapsed into his arms. And allowed the tears and the truth to come out. “I killed that child Gilbert I’m a monster!” Gilbert held me as I told him about what happened. He remained silent for a long time. And he refused to let go of me. Even when I begged him to release me.  
He just shook his head and held me tighter. Until I was finally too tired to resist. He kept stroking my hair, neck, and shoulders. Until I stopped crying and said. “You didn’t kill him Ivan.” I looked at his face to see if he was just trying to calm me. But as soon as I saw the fury in his eyes… Once again I found myself mesmerized by his glowing eyes.  
But I wasn’t too far gone to miss his next words. “We fell for their trick. Remember their goal is to eventually merge back into one body. So they used the boy to start it.” His words made sense and I felt a little better but… “So who will I be when this is over?” The glow seemed to intensify and he held my face still.  
So I had to keep staring into his eyes. “You’ll be yourself Ivan I promise I’ll always protect you!” He kissed my fiercely and I responded right away. We didn’t do much more than that. Gilbert was too angry to try to seduce me. But it was enough. I still felt guilty but I was also angry. I understood what they want from me.  
(But to use a child like that.) I don’t know how I’m going to stop them. Or if they’ll come back tomorrow. But the rage I feel… (That won’t disappear even if they kill me!) Gilbert didn’t go back to sleep. I didn’t want to either but I passed out. When I opened my eyes I couldn’t move my body!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my cliffhangers and now the plot will begin to speed up!


	12. Making a desion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan is bed ridden and Gilbert enlists the magic trio to help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot.

Gilbert was still next to me and as soon as he noticed that I was awake. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. “Good morning.” I opened my mouth but all that came out was a croak. “Ivan?” He must’ve sensed something was wrong. Because the next instant he was on his cellphone. “Come on pick up you-oh good you’re awake listen…”  
He didn’t stay on the phone long. Whoever he called seemed to understand quickly. As soon as he hung up the phone. Gilbert was right by my side and asking questions. “Can you move at all honey? Do you want me to help you get dressed…” I couldn’t get my voice to work even when he brought me water. My throat allowed me to swallow it which seemed to be a good sign.  
But I still couldn’t move by the time we heard a knock on our door. “Good they’re here don’t worry they can help.” He opened the door and three men came in. “Thanks for coming so quickly guys.” “Sure thing my red-eyed brother!” (I didn’t know Gilbert had other siblings.) Once they were all in the room. Gilbert turned back to me.  
“Ivan these are the magic trio Britain, Romania, and Norway. They agreed to help us.” I managed to smile a little bit and Gilbert squeezed my hand. “I’m going to be right over here ok?” He moved to across the room and where I could still see him. And the trio stepped up and examined me. Most of it was done the way a doctor would do it.  
But I did feel something passing through my body. (It feels warm I wonder if I can use magic too?) Once they were done they started asking questions. “How long has he been like this?” “A few hours.” “Did you see or sense anything odd from the other Russias?” “No the kid seemed lonely and the others just wanted sex with China.”  
“Any idea of when they merged?” “At least after midnight because he woke up around 2. And he was just fine.” They started talking about other things but I got distracted. (No way why would they come back now?!) Thankfully the others sensed them around the same time I did. And it was then that I realized that we had made a mistake.  
(Gilbert was so worried about me that he forgot Ludwig!) The one who called Gilbert his brother smiled and said. “Do you want some help up there Prussia? I promise not to break your house.” Gilbert nodded and looked at me. “I’ll be right back Ivan.” He quickly kissed my lips and joined Romania at the door. Britain and Norway stayed put.  
Just in case anything went wrong. “I’m going to lock the door behind me. So put one of your barriers up please.” Britain just scoffed and turned back toward me. “It’s not very gentlemanly to interfere with another’s fight.” Gilbert opened his mouth but Britain wasn’t finished. “But it’s even worse to stand by and do nothing.”  
He pulled out a wand and smiled at everyone. “I’ll stay here and act as back up. You do what you need to do.” I didn’t like the way he said that. Or the look on Gilbert’s face. As he led the way out of the room. Norway closed the door behind them and locked it. “I’ll stay and help you Brittan those two won’t need help.”  
The way he said it made me feel better. But as time went by the silence upstairs scared me. (They’re still here what on earth could be going on?) Norway didn’t talk much but I could tell that he was worried. Britain on the other hand kept on talking. “All right then I think I know what the problem is…” (At least he isn’t guessing by himself.)  
It was clear that the two had a form of respect between them. And I found that simply watching them. Helped distract me from what was going on upstairs. After what could have been hours I felt the wind leave. And a few moments later the door was unlocked by Norway. “Welcome back we think we know how to help Ivan.”  
I didn’t hear Romania’s excited reply. I was too busy looking at Gilbert. My love and his friend are unharmed. And Gilbert wasted no time in coming over to me. “That’s great so what’s going on with him?” He leaned in and kissed me and I tried to return it. But my body still refused to work. “We think it might be our world trying to reclaim him. Since he’s actually a part of Russia-“  
“Our world is trying to fix itself by immobilizing him?” Norway shook his head and patted Gilbert’s shoulder. “You could say it’s like a form of gravity or glue. But he is going to recover just fine.” Romania nodded and dropped a bombshell. “That’s what Russia said. They felt the little one merge with Ivan. And they came to see him.”  
Gilbert made no move to help explain things so Romania continued. “Tsar thinks that their being tired is a sign of weakening.” Norway and Britain seemed to agree with this. “So Prussia what do you want us to do?” He turned to them and said. “You said he’d recover on his own?” Norway took over the explanation. “Yes or we can try to speed up the process.”  
Gilbert looked back at me and said. “It’s your choice Ivan blink once for yes. And twice for no, ok.” I blinked and he smiled but I knew that it was forced. (Whatever happened I can’t waste time.) I kept my eyes locked on Gilbert. I even widened my eyes to make it clear what I wanted. And Gilbert laughed and kissed me again.   
“Looks like he’s eager for some magic. Do you need me to do anything?” The trio gestured to Gilbert. And he resumed his place by the wall. “Just make sure that the bathroom stays free for him.” Neither of us needed an explanation for that. And the trio got to work. I don’t know how long it took. But I was quick to jump up and run to the bathroom.  
(I knew I had to pee but why do I have to poop!?) Thankfully this all happened while Ludwig was working. So the trio had time to escape. (Which they did while I was preoccupied.) However it seems that keeping this a secret from Ludwig. Would be impossible and Gilbert didn’t even try. As soon as Ludwig came home we told him everything.  
I thought that Ludwig would go berserk. But all he did was listen calmly. Then he went into his office. Gilbert smiled at me and said. “He’s on the warpath now. What do you say we have dinner?” Even though I spent most of the day unable to move. I found myself with a ferocious appetite. I ate as if I would never eat again and once I’d finished.  
I realized that I had eaten most of the food! (Ludwig still hasn’t come out I hope everything is all right.) “Are you still hungry darling I can make you something else.” Oddly enough I was still hungry but I don’t want food. I looked at Gilbert’s face. (He looks tired from his confrontation.) And he still hasn’t said much about what went on.  
(He’s hiding something from me and that’s wrong!) I knew I was being childish but I didn’t care. And as I helped Gilbert with the dishes. That was all I could think about. (He’s hiding something because he sees me as a child. I need to prove to him that I’m not.) Sadly there are only two ways I can think of. And I doubt I can fight Gilbert.  
(Not for anything besides sparing.) While the other might not prove anything at all. (Except that I can’t wait any longer.) I didn’t need to hear the truth. To know that I didn’t have three weeks. My wedding might not happen. (But I’ll make every night count from now on.) Once the last dish was dealt with. I pinned Gilbert to the sink.  
When he turned his face to me I kissed him hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might right about this chapter from Gilbert's point of view either in the story as a flash back or as a stand alone which do you guys prefer or do you even want to read that? Either way next chapter will have our boys getting it on!


	13. Making love part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Gilbert top Ivan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot.

I wasn’t surprised at how quickly he responded to my kiss. Or that he was able to twist around and face me. Soon our tounges were in a duel and I moaned helplessly. Gilbert smirked and ground our hips together. Then I grabbed his ass in both of my hands and he moaned. I think I broke the kiss but I didn’t move far.  
Because Gilbert grabbed my shoulders and said in a growl. “Didn’t I warn you about kissing me like that?” “I don’t want to be a virgin anymore Gilbert. I want you inside me.” His eyes glowed again and his grip tightened. “Are you certain we can still-“ “Either make love to me or I go visit France.” That turned out to be a mistake.  
Gilbert glared and then I found myself in the air! I landed just outside of the kitchen on my back. The wind left me in a whoosh and before I could move. Gilbert was right there and hauling me to my feet. Then he spun me around and grabbed my arm and said. “You asked for this I would’ve waited for you.” I couldn’t tell what he was feeling and I tried to look at him.  
But he marched me downstairs to our room. For a moment I thought he was going to throw me. But instead he dropped my arm and hugged me. “Ivan.” I patted his hands and said. “It’s as bad as I fear?” He nodded. “They’re dying… forgive me?” “Of course please make love to me now Gilbert. We should have done this ages ago.”  
He nodded and we went to the bed. Then I turned to face him and I got undressed. I could feel Gilbert’s eyes follow my every move. And out of embarrassment. I practically tore off my clothes. Once I was bare I crawled into bed and looked at Gilbert. He was smiling and getting undressed in a calmer state. And even though it was clear that he knew I was watching.  
Gilbert wasn’t the least bit concerned or modest. He met my gaze and shifted slightly so I could get an eyeful. “I see you’ve made yourself comfy for me.” I nodded and spread my legs in an invitation. (Should I try to be sexy? This is our first time together!) As if he read my mind Gilbert said. “This is the first of many Ivan. I’ll make love to you forever.”  
“Sounds good to me but-“ Gilbert crawled up my body until our faces were level. Then he started kissing me. Maybe it was because of our situation but his kisses felt different. Now that he had free reign to do as he wished. Gilbert’s tongue and lips were everywhere. As if he wanted to devour me. So I would become a part of him.  
(That sounds wonderful!) I wrapped my arms around him. And began to copy his movements and he smiled. After giving one of my nipples a lick he said. “Can I taste you everywhere my love?” He gently cupped my genitals in his hand and smiled lovingly. I was proud of myself for not flinching. But I couldn’t stop myself from remembering the past.  
(This is different they were just trying to hurt me!) I could see Gilbert’s smile start to fade so I said. “Suck me like a lollipop!” My face went red but I got what I wanted. Gilbert smirked and nodded. “Prepare to be turned into candy my sweet.” He slid out of my arms. And I watched him intently. As he made his way slowly down my body and he kissed my skin.  
Until he was right where I wanted him. He looked up at me and with a grin placed a hand on my hip. Then he wrapped his other hand around my length. Then he opened his mouth and started to work my shaft. He licked, nibbled, sucked, and coaxed me to full hardness. And the most erotic thing of all. Was that he kept eye contact with me!  
I was too entranced to look away. (Which might explain why I came so quickly in his mouth.) I screamed and threw my head back as my vision went white. When I could see again I looked down at Gilbert. And his eyes (as well as his mouth) were still on me. He cleaned my cock with his tongue in slow strokes. And then he reached for something under the bed.  
“I was saving this for our wedding night.” I knew what the tube was for and I smiled eagerly. Gilbert popped the cap and he was about to smear some on himself. When I sat up and said. “I want to do that.” I didn’t wait for him to answer. Nor did I go for the tube right away. “It’s my turn to please you.” It only took a moment to reach him.  
And once there I saw how hard he was. (I’m surprised he hasn’t cum yet.) The tube was still in his hand but I ignored it. I had a much more pleasant way to get him lubricated. (And there’s no way he won’t enjoy this!?) Once again the past tried to rear its ugly head. But I refused to let it stop me. I boldly took Gilbert’s length in my hand.  
And before he could say anything I put it in my mouth. Gilbert moaned and grabbed my hair. “Shit baby!” I smiled and started to suck him like he did to me. But I kept getting distracted by the sounds he made. So I tried to make him be as vocal as possible. A long flick of my tongue made him groan. Playing with his slit made him gasp.  
And when I attempted to deep throat him. While massaging his sack at the same time. Made him scream my name. My efforts were clumsy but Gilbert clearly loved every second of it. He tried to make me stop but I wanted to taste him. And I knew that Gilbert wouldn’t hurt me in any way. So I kept going until my mouth was filled with his seed.  
I could feel Gilbert hold himself still as I swallowed. Then I looked up at him and asked. “Was I good?” He made a sound halfway between a growl and a laugh. Then I found myself being pinned and he kissed me. The tube was pressed into my side and I knew it was closed. Because the pressure alone would have ruined the tube.  
Gilbert must’ve liked the taste of his seed in my mouth. Because he kissed me as deeply as he could. Then the tube was placed gently into my hands and he said. “Give me enough for my fingers darling.” I did as I was told then I leaned back so he could see my entrance. The first finger wasn’t so bad but once the second was in.   
I felt my insides begin to burn and I couldn’t help wincing. But then Gilbert’s other hand made its way up my thigh. And was soon playing with my genitals in a soothing way. “I know it hurts but I promise it’ll be worth it.” I nodded and groaned as he added a third finger. He scissor them and moved them around until he found my prostate.  
Then he massaged it mercilessly until I came. (How many times will he make me cum until we’re finished?) Gilbert removed his fingers and held his hand out to me. “Saliva isn’t good enough for this sort of thing.” I opened the tube and pushed his hand away. “I said that I want to do this part!” Gilbert smiled and watched me work.  
(It’s very easy to get him hard.) I smirked at this and once he was coated I tossed the bottle. It landed somewhere on the floor but neither of us cared. All that mattered was that Gilbert would be inside me. And I would love every moment of it. Gilbert entered me slowly and I wrapped my arms around him.  
(Both to encourage him and for my own comfort.) We both groaned and I quickly told him to start moving. He kept staring at me but didn’t argue. Once Gilbert started thrusting he didn’t stop. (Although he did keep altering his angle. So he found my prostate quickly.) I moaned as Gilbert struck it and I felt myself getting hard.  
Sadly I didn’t last very long with Gilbert inside me. And yet I wasn’t tired when he pulled out of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So part two will be interesting...!


	14. Making love part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time we see Ivan top his bunny and has another dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot.

Gilbert pulled out of me and pulled me close. “You were great baby. I can’t wait for our next time.” I looked at him and kissed him as hard as I could. When I pulled away I felt something… It wasn’t just that I was hard. (Is this normal I came at least four times already!) But Gilbert didn’t seem to mind my condition.  
If anything he seemed to be excited. “Well now how shall we handle this? Do you want another blowjob?” “No I want to be inside you this time.” He nodded and started to get up. “Do you know where the lube is?” We finally found it under the bed and this time… This time Gilbert kept the bottle and I prepared him.  
I don’t know if I did a good enough job of it. (I found his prostate. But he barely let me touch it.) “Bitte Ivan there’ll be plenty of time for that later!” I wanted to argue but that strangeness was back. (It’s not like when I was being raped and my body didn’t move. If anything it’s like it doesn’t matter.) Because Gilbert was smiling and saying that everything was fine.  
I knew he was lying and I loved him for it. He wrapped his arms and legs around me and I entered him. Gilbert groaned and I waited for him to adjust to me. But he had other plans and I felt him tighten around me. Then I started to move my hips and I forgot everything. Everything except how good and right it feels in Gilbert.  
Feeling his hands roam my arms, shoulders, and spine. Until they rested on my hips and soon he was guiding me. I couldn’t get enough and once I found his prostate again. I kept thrusting as hard as I could. And Gilbert kept getting tighter, hotter, and louder! (When did he start screaming my name like that?) Ludwig would hear us if he hadn’t already.  
And I dreaded making small talk tomorrow. But I wasn’t going to stop. Gilbert’s nails were digging into my skin and I moaned. As small trails of blood made themselves known to me. “IVAN DON’T STOP”! I bit into his neck and growled. (Since he’s drawing blood I will too.) Maybe I was being childish but Gilbert loved it.  
And a part of me was satisfied. I eagerly swallowed his blood. “Ivan?” I looked at him and kissed him thoroughly and once again. I felt the end coming upon us and I groaned with desire. (Why can’t I stay like this with him? Why can’t we have a normal life? And why do I feel like crying?) Gilbert moved his hands from my hips and he cupped my face.  
“Ivan will you please kiss me again please my darling?” I did so gladly and this time I was gentle. I never wanted to hurt Gilbert. And I knew he’d never hurt me. This time when I came and I felt Gilbert’s essence on me. I knew this would be the last time. My body was shaking and my eyes refused to stay open. The last thing I remember before passing out.  
Was Gilbert once again caressing my shoulders. (Almost like he’s measuring me.) Then the dream started. Unlike the other ones I’ve been having lately. This one had Gilbert in it and we were naked in bed. (But this isn’t our bed. Where is this room?) The bed was huge and had an old-fashioned canopy over it.  
With a thick curtain dividing our half from the other. (What kind of bed has a division like this and more importantly. Will they be naked and want to have sex?) I looked at Gilbert’s peaceful and sleeping face. Then I tucked the blanket firmly around him. (I would rather die than see him harmed.) It never occurred to me that they might not hurt him.  
But I knew that they would. If I pushed them too far. The curtain wasn’t very far from me. I could reach it without having to sit up. So I carefully parted it. Leaving just enough space so I could see the other side. But I was also concealed in its shadowy depths. What I saw wasn’t entirely unexpected but it was still shocking.  
All three of them were under the blankets. But I could still tell them apart. Tsar was closest to me and Soviet was on the end. And they were asleep. (Or at least I think they are so what now?) The dream wouldn’t end unless something happened. (Maybe if I lay back down and stay quiet?) It was a tempting thought.  
The bed was soft and warm. Maybe it was a side effect from absorbing the mini-me. And making love with Gilbert but I was tired. Almost against my will I found myself relaxing in the bed. The curtain slid closed and I couldn’t hear the other three. But as my eyes closed I knew they were aware of me. It was almost like they were too tired to do anything to us.  
(But if that’s the case then why did they call me?) This dream made me feel nostalgic for times long gone. It spoke of power and nobility in the truest sense. I was aware of the others only as an echo of my breath. (Have we always breathed at the same time?) Either way nothing happened for a long time. I might have fallen asleep.  
Because I felt the curtain open. (When I laid down my hand was right next to the curtain.) It took an effort to open my eyes. But once I did I was wide awake and staring at Tsar. He blinked and smiled at me then said. “How have you been Ivan?” Since he was whispering I did too. “I’m fine but what is going on here?”   
Tsar shrugged and reached for my hand. “Isn’t it obvious you’re dreaming. And this time it’s a natural one.” “How can it be natural if you three are in it?” (And I’ve never dreamed about Gilbert-) “Where are the sunflowers?” “I don’t know why would there be flowers in a bedroom?” Tsar laughed and patted my shoulder.  
“Why wouldn’t there be? It’s your dream and you are a part of us. Don’t you like sunflowers?” “I love them almost as much as I love Gilbert.” Tsar smiled and covered his mouth when he yawned. “How can we be tired in a dream?” “You’re not the only one who made love tonight. And besides I think it’s my turn.”  
As soon as he said that my blood ran cold. “How could that happen in a dream? Mini-me was in my arms when he-“ Tsar shushed me and said. “I could be wrong but I’ve been watching everyone from the start. I miss the boy he always cheered us up.” “Ok but-“ “I want to go home Moscow. Not just for me or you. But for Soviet, Russia, and China too.”  
“But you are home. Tsar sighed and looked at me sadly. “You know that’s not what I mean.” (I don’t want you to disappear.) I wanted to say that and a lot of other things. But I couldn’t do it. Tsar didn’t want to die but he made his peace with it. (So that means that the next person will be…) I didn’t want to be alone with Soviet in any fashion.  
“Please don’t leave me with them Tsar.” I grabbed his shoulder and buried my face in his chest. Visions of what they did to me flashed through my mind. Tsar wrapped his arms around me and started to rock me. If any of the others were awake they kept quiet. I closed my eyes and after a while I felt myself calm down.  
And I felt myself begin to drift. Tsar’s heartbeat drowned out everything else. (Including the others breathing.) I felt safe with Tsar. (Even though he helped rape me I still trust him. I wonder if my body will be paralyzed like before.) If that turned out to be the case then Tsar will… I could feel the dream fading away.  
And the last thing I heard was Tsar trying to soothe me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have an unexpected person visiting Ivan guess who!


	15. A Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yao tries to help the lovers but winds up giving Ivan a flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot.

I woke up feeling refreshed and content. Gilbert was in my arms and he was awake. He smiled at me and said. “Gut morgen Liebling did you sleep well?” “Da and I can’t feel my legs. Should I be concerned?” “No more than me honey!” He kissed me and continued. “You were wonderful Ivan we should’ve done this sooner.”  
I could only hum in agreement as Gilbert stretched beside me. And I found myself staring at the marks on his body. (Strange I know we were a little wild. But most of those look painful.) I glanced down at myself and sighed. (At least I have the same kind of bruises.) Gilbert lightly touched my arm and said. “Are you all right?”  
“Yes I was just surprised to see all of those bruises. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Gilbert rolled his eyes and got out of bed. “I’m going to see if breakfast is ready. You can have the first shower.” “How about we share the shower?” The words left my mouth before I knew it. And I felt myself blush. But Gilbert grinned at me and I followed him.  
We stuck to just washing. (The stall was very small.) Then we got dressed and went upstairs. Ludwig had already left for work. So we had a quick breakfast. Gilbert had a peaceful smile on his face. (I felt very satisfied with that.) But something unexpected happened. Just as we were finishing up with the dishes. Someone knocked on the front door.  
“I’ll get it Ivan.” Since my hands were covered in soap I could only agree. I could hear Gilbert answer the door and greet our visitor. “This is a surprise what brings you here?” For a moment I could hear nothing over running water. But then I heard something I wished I hadn’t. “Tsar is gone I came to warn you about their plans aru.”  
(Why would china betray his lovers like this?) Gilbert didn’t say anything but I heard the door close. And then I heard them come into the kitchen. China smiled at me and I nodded in greeting. (I’m glad that absorbing Tsar hasn’t changed how I feel.) As if he understood what I was thinking. China’s smile became a little sad.  
And he turned back to Gil. “Is now a good time I’m not sure of when I can return.” Gilbert pulled out a chair and sat down. “You’re not going anywhere until you explain yourself. Now sit down and start talking Yao.” If China was bothered by Gilbert’s words he didn’t show it. He sat down so he was facing both of us and began.  
“I don’t know if it was intentional but Tsar is gone. And Soviet isn’t showing any signs of weakening.” “Perhaps it’s too soon? Tsar did say he was tired and he wanted to go home.” Yao shook his head at me. “Being tired has nothing to do with their master plan. Soviet hasn’t been (gone) as long as the others-“  
“So are they going to try to kidnap Ivan or are they planning something else?” I grabbed Gilbert’s hand and squeezed it. “I’m not going anywhere near Soviet or Russia.” Gilbert smiled at me and said. “Of course not so how about we stay here while West goes to the meeting?” “What meeting?” China seemed surprised that I didn’t know.  
But he was also mad at Gilbert. “Do you seriously think that’s enough? Even if they don’t try anything right away they can still get him!” I had nothing to say to that. Yao’s face was full of so many emotions. That I couldn’t figure out. (He’s sad, angry, and lonely? How can he be lonely when he has them?) Gilbert didn’t look worried.   
If anything his face was the exact opposite of Yao’s. Gilbert remained calm and waited for Yao to continue. Once the Asian realized this he did so. “If your Ivan is at the next meeting they will kidnap him. I don’t know all of the details but I don’t think your idea will work either!” “Then what do you suggest?” Even though it was said in a calm and reasonable tone.  
Yao flinched as though Gilbert had struck him. And before he could recover Gilbert went on. “I’m not trying to be rude Yao but why are you here?” This time Yao responded right away. “I’m here because I want my Ivan back Gilbert. Things can’t stay like this it’s not healthy and…” Yao stared at me in an apologetic way and said.  
“And both of you know how this will end aru.” I shook my head and glared at him. “Yao I would rather die than go back to them!” I didn’t wait to see how they’d react to my words. I’ve never been a violent man but if I didn’t get out of there right now…  
-Prussia’s body landed with a sickening crunch into the wall and even though he was in extreme pain. The stubborn albino refused to cry out or stay down. (Well that’s fine I have all day.) I waited for Prussia to stand. Then I lashed out with my favorite pipe and struck him in the face. This made him grunt but he remained standing.  
And then that little shit had the balls to glare at me. I could feel my excitement grow as I continued to beat him. My pipe became red with his blood but I didn’t stop. Not until he was nothing more than a broken mess. I was breathing hard at this time and so was Prussia. I would’ve left things like that this time.   
I grabbed a rag to clean my pipe and I was going to leave him there. When something made me turn around. As soon as I did I felt something more primal than rage. Prussia was still glaring at me. He could only open one eye but he was still glaring at me! As if I was less than nothing to him. (Well I can’t have that and since he’s still lying on the ground…)-  
I screamed as the memory faded. And Gilbert was at my side in an instant. “Ivan baby what is it? Please talk to me!” I looked at him and for a second all I could see was Gilbert on the floor. Bleeding and hating me. (No he didn’t hate me he didn’t feel anything for me!) Yao was still sitting at the table and I tried to calm down.  
Gilbert was hugging me now and I hugged him back. “How can you love something like me?” I couldn't bring myself to speak like normal. Not with Yao here. And not after what I just remembered. “Let me guess you remembered something about Soviet and me right?” I nodded. “How can I have his memories when we’re still different people?”  
Gilbert pulled away so he could see me better. Then he said in a tone soft enough to match mine, “Because you have the memories inside you Ivan.” He smiled at me in such a loving way that I couldn’t do anything but stare. (How can he do that?) “I love you Ivan and I won’t let you die. I’ll think of something so don’t worry about the past.”  
It was at that moment that Yao stood up and I looked beyond Gilbert to see him. I wasn’t surprised to see he was upset. (My freedom means he can never be with his true lover.) But I hadn’t expected to see Yao staring at Gilbert. (It’s almost like he’s afraid for Gilbert but why would that be? It’s not like Gilbert will kill them.)  
Yao looked at me and said, “Take care of him.” Then he bowed and left us alone in the kitchen. By the time Gilbert turned around Yao had left our house and a car was taking him away. (Should I be concerned?) Gilbert frowned at Yao’s departure but he didn’t pursue him. Instead he looked at me and said, “Well you wanted to know about the meetings…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll see if Gilbert comes up with an awesome plan.


	16. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting seems to be going well but on night two...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot.

Once Gilbert finished telling me about the meetings I couldn’t help laughing. “I can’t imagine such things!” Gilbert just shrugged and we decided to wait for Ludwig to come back. Before making any plans. While we waited Gilbert kept coming up with ideas for our wedding. (I will marry him regardless of anything else!)  
Although I found myself vetoing most os his ideas. I didn’t let myself get angry over his silliness. This was just Gilbert’s way of trying to cheer me up. (And the fact that some of his ideas are impossible only helps.) By the time Ludwig came back I was playfully holding Gilbert down and failing to stop him from talking.  
“Nyet stop you insufferable man. Ludwig how do I make him stop?” “Have you tried kissing him?” This hadn’t occurred to me and Gilbert laughed as I took Ludwig’s advice. We didn’t stay like that for very long. Because I had pinned Gilbert in the main hallway. (Ludwig could still get around us but I didn’t want him to step over me.)  
I trusted Ludwig but I didn’t like the idea of anyone straddling me besides Gilbert. (Even if it is done innocently.) Once we were settled in the living room we told Ludwig about Yao’s visit. As usual I couldn’t read his face. (I will never play poker with this man.) Gilbert asked the question that I wanted to be answered. “Did you know that Yao was going to visit us?”  
“No but his message doesn’t surprise me in the least.” Gilbert just nodded and waited for Ludwig to continue. Ludwig looked at me and asked, “Do you want to go to the meeting? It’s in Russia and you’ll only be allowed to sit in on the first day.” I nodded and asked when it was being held. “In a few weeks I’ll make sure that you two are safe.”  
Gilbert glared and for the rest of the evening kept going on about how he didn’t need anyone’s protection. Ludwig and I just ignored him and the next few weeks were spent in a tense anticipation. I got to ride in an airplane! Even though I’ve gone through magical portals, riding an airplane really made me happy and it was a private jet!  
The German brothers let me explore our side of the airport and I found a nice flight attendant to answer my questions. (This was my first time flying how could I not ask questions?) Finally it was time to go and the flight went smoothly. (It was also shorter than I thought it would be.) Being in Russia wasn’t any different than being in Germany.  
I had hoped that being in the land that I’m supposed to represent would help me in some way. But I only sensed Russia and Soviet in the normal way. Thankfully they didn’t show up at our hotel. Or anywhere else before the meeting started. I made small talk with the nations I knew. And met a few more interesting people in the lobby.  
(Who knew there were this many micro nations in the world.) It made me wonder if Gilbert would want to have children. He clearly enjoyed playing with them. I smiled as he ruffled a boy named Peter’s hair. Then he listened as another boy started talking about art. I could happily watch him act like this all day.  
But finally the meeting started and the children weren’t allowed inside the meeting room. Gilbert stayed close to my side. When we entered the room and I took his hand so he could guide me to our chairs. Russia and Soviet were already inside. They smiled at me but they didn’t approach us. (What really surprised me was the lack of dreams.)  
I’m not going to complain about being able to sleep properly. But Yao’s warning bothered me. (Still it’s not like they can do anything with all of these people present. And even if they did…) Gilbert pulled out my chair and bowed to me like a butler. “If master will be good enough to sit down.” I played along and inspected my seat for dust.  
“I suppose it’ll do but where is the drink I ordered?” Gilbert laughed and the meeting began very smoothly. Russia and Tsar didn’t look at me during the first half. Or even try to come near me during our lunch period. By some unspoken agreement I found myself surrounded. No matter where I looked during lunch I found a nation nearby.  
(Most of them belonging to the Axis.) The second half went as smoothly as the first and before I knew it, it was over. Day one passed without anything bad happening and I was relieved to get back to our hotel. Ludwig had arranged a suite for the three of us. Gilbert and I chose the slightly smaller one so we could only be reached through the main part of the suite.  
I thought the design was strange since this was a high-class hotel. But I didn’t say anything about it. Ludwig had booked this hotel just before we left home so there was no way that Russia could have planned anything. (And in any case Gilbert will be with me every day while we’re here. We don’t have to leave the hotel.)  
The night passed quietly and I was nervous about going to sleep. (What if the distance between us was a buffer?) I absorbed Tsar through a dream, there was nothing that would shock me anymore. I refused to be ruled by fear. If Soviet came for me either in a dream or in person then I would face him with everything I had.  
Gilbert must’ve sensed my distress because he tried to cheer me up. “It’s only three days honey.” “I know I’m just a little nervous.” He smiled at me and we bid Ludwig a warm and friendly good night. He was still looking over some forms but he nodded at us as we went to bed. The bed was large and roomy.  
It reminded me of the bed in my dream except it didn’t have any curtains around it. And it wasn’t nearly as big as the dream one but the color was almost exactly the same. (It’s just a bed in a hotel worrying isn’t going to help so stop it!) Gilbert wrapped his arms around me. “Is the bed making fun of you darling?”  
I shook my head at his silliness and kissed him. Gilbert kissed me back right away and we got into bed. He faced me and said. “It’s going to be alright, do you want me to guard you while you sleep?” “Nyet I just want you to hold me.” He nodded and I tried to go to sleep. But I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t bring myself to close my eyes for more than a second and even though Gilbert stayed quiet.  
I knew he was awake and waiting to see what would happen. We stayed like that for the rest of the night. Ludwig went to his room some time later and I focused on Gilbert’s breathing until dawn came. I was exhausted but Gilbert and Ludwig didn’t seem worried. Day Two of the meeting began in a normal way.  
We had a quick breakfast and Ludwig left for the meeting. Gilbert pulled me to the living room to watch t.v. Hours passed and we had dinner together. This time I was too exhausted to stay awake. Gilbert held me just like yesterday and I fell asleep. But I didn’t dream like I usually do. I was alone in a dark place and it was very hot.  
The heat kept building and I felt like I was on fire. I tried to wake up but I couldn’t. I tried to scream but I couldn’t even feel my face. I couldn’t feel anything except the horrible heat. My body didn’t seem to exist except for the pain. The pain and heat swallowed everything and I couldn’t…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter the story is halfway done and from now on I'm going to be switching p.o.v's to include Russia, Prussia, and possibly China. I hope you look forward to it because I'm planning on cranking out more chapters really soon!


	17. Soviet's final play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two of the meeting takes a surreal turn and Gilbert finds himself being forced to make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot.

Something was wrong with Ivan. His body is hot to the touch and he isn’t moving. I couldn’t tell if he was breathing. But I knew he was still alive so I called West but my cell phone wasn’t working. All I could hear was static. No dial tone or busy signal just plain white noise. I put my cell phone away and tried room service.  
The phone rang but no one answered and I waited ten whole minutes! (Did West leave his laptop?) I couldn’t remember if he brought it but I wasn’t about to leave Ivan alone. (How did this happen?) Ivan had been tired but that was only to be expected. He knew it would be dangerous but he still wanted to come.  
(And now he’s suffering and I can’t get a hold of anyone!) I quickly searched the entire suite. But the same thing kept happening all of the phones went unanswered and when I tried to use the Wi-Fi it didn’t work. I thought about leaving the suite and checking the floor but I disregarded it right away. I knew Russia’s tricks and even if he hadn’t made Ivan sick, he would jump at this chance to move him.  
(He would recommend a hospital and then I would never see him again.) But I didn’t know what else to do. My worst fears were coming to life and I could do nothing to stop it. (If Ivan dies here will he resurrect?) Somehow I didn’t think I’d ever find out and just as I was about to go back to our room and check on Ivan.  
Someone knocked on the door and I pulled out my gun. I didn’t need to ask who it was and I wasn’t taking any chances. If Ivan needed to absorb Soviet to get better. Then I will gladly pump him full of lead to make sure he doesn’t get away. I moved to one side of the door. From past experience I knew that Soviet would slam the door into the wall to stun me.  
(He’s also learned to swing his pipe in the opposite way just in case I tried this tactic and sneak up on him.) Surprisingly the knocking came again. I didn’t know what to make of this since he knew I wouldn’t open the door. I held my gun in a ready position and waited for Soviet’s next move. He didn’t make me wait long.  
Ludwig had locked the door after he left but I wasn’t surprised to see the doorknob begin to turn. (He must’ve ordered the staff to give him a key. He wouldn’t want to waste Russian blood.) I smirked at the irony and waited while the door opened. He didn’t slam it or swing his pipe. Instead he opened the door just like a normal person would and stayed just outside of the doorway.  
The only part of his body that I could see was the arm he used to keep the door open. His hand stayed relaxed and he didn’t have anything in it. But I refused to move before he did. I watched his hand for any sign of him moving forward but he didn’t. I could hear his breathing. Which struck me as odd since he was breathing heavily.  
(It’s not like him to get worked up like this, is he sick like Ivan?) The thought didn’t comfort me. If Soviet was sick and desperate enough to come here alone. Then I was facing a cornered animal. “Why aren’t you doing anything?” I had to know how much of a struggle I was in for. “Can I come in Gilbert?” The sheer craziness of the situation made me laugh.  
“Since when do you ask for permission to do anything?” “Please… I don’t think you’ll be able to drag me to him.” I frowned at his words but I let him come inside. As soon as I saw him fully I knew he wouldn’t be leaving. Soviet looked like he was about to pass out. He was sweating heavily and it was all he could do to remain standing.  
I lowered my gun and said. “What the hell is going on with you? The other two weren’t nearly as bad as you!” Soviet smiled and closed the door. “The other two weren’t as closely linked to Russia as I am…” Even though he was weak I found myself raising my gun as he walked towards me and continued. “They don’t represent the greatest part of his life and his greatest shame… Are you going to shoot me?”   
“I would love to shoot you, not just for what you did to me but also for what you did to him.” Soviet was right in front of me and my gun was pressed against his head. I really wanted to shoot him. Almost fifty years of living with this bastard. Has made him the nation that I hate the most, but Ivan’s health and happiness are more important to me.  
I lowered my gun and said, “If you hurt him-“ “You know that we’re the same person don’t you?” “Nein, Ivan is superior to you in every way. Unlike you he doesn’t get off on trying to break people.” Soviet chuckled and said, “And yet he has managed to break you. In a way that no one else can.” I nodded at his words and led the way to where Ivan was still sleeping.  
I brushed his bangs away and winced. (His skin is so hot I wonder if General Winter can help him?) Soviet sighed and patted my shoulder. “Don’t worry it’ll be quick and he won’t feel a thing.” I wasn’t used to Soviet being nice to me. And I didn’t like the way he took my part of the bed so he could lay beside Ivan and hold him.   
“It’s such a shame I really wanted to fuck him senseless again…” “Are you trying to pick a fight?” (Leave it to the Commie to think about raping someone before he…) Soviet was staring at me. I stared back and waited to see what would happen. To my surprise it turned out just like Soviet said. At first I couldn’t tell anything was happening, Soviet kept staring at me while he held Ivan.  
And then I noticed the air surrounding them start to shiver, like a mirage or heat rising off of pavement. What really struck me was how quiet it was. I couldn’t even hear Ivan breathing and I was standing right next to the bed. Soviet’s body started to fade away. And as he did I saw his expression begin to change.  
As the process continued his face became… blissful? (It’s almost like he’s reverted to his childish self but how can he be happy when he’s fading away?) The Soviet that I knew would have resisted this with everything he had. It made no sense for him to be like this. Despite his empty claims of everyone being equal, Soviet was just like everyone else.  
He’d do anything to stay alive. (Not only that but also to keep his power. Even if Russia is the one calling the shots Soviet shouldn’t be doing this.) And yet even as I thought it that’s exactly what he did. Soviet vanished with a smile on his face. And when I touched Ivan’s face it felt normal. (So Soviet was telling the truth for a change.)  
Ivan was sleeping peacefully and I looked at our bedside clock. It was only 11:30. Soviet had only been here for less than ten minutes and the meeting wouldn’t end for hours. I took out my phone again and saw that it was working properly again but I didn’t use it. Soviet and Russia were now one step closer to their goal and I had done nothing to stop it.  
(Maybe Ivan would’ve gotten better if I’d just gotten him to a hospital or just gotten him medicine or maybe-) I could hear Ivan waking up and I smiled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll see what Russia was doing during this final moment of Soviet's life.


	18. Russia remembers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see how Russia was acting when Soviet vanished and a little extra!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot.

The day started off in a glorious sunny way. Soviet and I had finalized our plans the night before and we ate breakfast. It was normal for us to eat in silence but this time Soviet chose to break it. “You should have Yao move in.” “That’s a good idea but even though Yao loves us, he won’t submit to our power like that again.”  
Soviet said nothing and we resumed our comfortable silence. Once we were done we headed to our car. I got into the driver’s seat and looked over to Soviet as he slid into the passenger’s side and said. “Are you sure you can get there by yourself? I can feel Moscow weakening so Gilbert will be distracted.” Soviet glared at me and I took the hint.  
I remembered being like that all to clearly so I understood him. We reached the building where the meeting is being held and Soviet got out of the car. I stayed in the car and watched him walk away. I smiled as I lost sight of him and I left the car. Since I’m the host country I have to arrive early so I can properly greet my guests.  
(And this way the others will be helpless and unable to ignore their duty as nations and to their people.) I smirked and hummed as I waited for the others to arrive. It wasn’t long before I heard the early birds. And what amused me even more was that Germany was among them. (Hmm Soviet should be there soon da!)  
Germany frowned when he noticed Soviet’s absence. “Where’s your other persona Russia?” “And good morning to you to comrade Germany I’m afraid he’s not feeling well.” To my surprise Yao showed up a few minutes later and came over to me. “Good morning Yewen did you sleep well?” “Nyet Jao, my bed is too cold without you in it. Why don’t you just move in and live with me again?”  
I was only half joking and Yao knew it but it still hurt to see him shake his head. “No Yewen never again.” He sat next to me though and my good mood was quick to reassert itself. Finally everyone had arrived and the meeting started. As soon I finished my opening speech and went over what we discussed yesterday I felt Moscow reach his limit.  
(Which means Soviet should be working his influence to cut Prussia off from contacting anyone for help.) No one seemed to be overly suspicious and as we broke for lunch I watched Germany pull out his phone. He seemed relieved so I assumed that Prussia had answered and was reassuring him that they were safe.  
(So does that mean that Gilbert is lying or that he’s going to wait until the meeting is over?) Either way Germany didn’t reveal that anything was wrong and the meeting picked up where it left off. Yao made sure to stay close to me when the meeting ended. Neither I nor Soviet had told him about our plan. But Yao wasn’t stupid and he knew me better than anyone else.  
(Even my own family…) Oh well even if Yao knew the truth he can’t stop it. (And why should he, after all Moscow is me! We were never supposed to be separated so why is everyone against me?!) Even Moscow himself doesn’t want to return to being one with me. And that is what truly angers me. How can Moscow be so different from the others?  
They stayed close to me and helped me find him. (So what if he was sent to a different world and met Gilbert? It doesn’t change that he is mine!) That’s why Soviet suggested this plan. Sure the odds of Moscow returning to my land are slim… But thanks to Soviet he’ll have no choice and if I move fast enough I can stop him from leaving!  
Yao smiled at me as we left the meeting hall together. “Yewen is everything all right with you and Soviet?” “Da Soviet has gone ahead and reunited with Moscow so he won’t feel any more pain isn’t that wonderful?” Yao stopped smiling and stepped away from me. “Yao have dinner with me?” He shook his head and walked away.  
I shrugged and went to my car. (There’s no point in hiding the truth. And once I’m complete again…) I couldn’t stop myself from smiling as I drove home. Sure my house had seen better days. But once I was complete again I could focus on more important things. (Like convincing Yao to be one with me.) Almost unbidden I found myself remembering the first time I saw Moscow.  
That day I glimpsed seemed perfect. Moscow had been happy in his human life with Gilbert. (And being human clearly suited the Prussian as well.) I could have watched them all day but I couldn’t resist introducing myself. As soon as he fell asleep I convinced the others to join me in his dreams. Sadly it wasn’t enough to make us whole.  
But it gave me great pleasure to watch the others interact with him. (And forcing him to submit to me was…) I made my way to my bedroom and got undressed. Then I laid down on the bed and lost myself in the past. I had made love with Tsar and Soviet twice before finding Moscow and once we had him on his knees…  
My hands moved over my chest and hips as I remembered how I felt being inside of Moscow’s body. (Perhaps this makes me narcissistic but Moscow is beautiful. Despite not being as well built as me.) It was almost like Moscow was still at that stage between a boy and a man with his softer body. I grabbed my cock and started to pump myself as I thought about last night with Soviet…  
-My comrade has invited himself to my bed and I didn’t refuse him since it’s our last night. He made short work of his clothes and started pulling on mine when I didn’t move fast enough. “What’s your hurry Soviet we have all night?” He glared at me in disgust and laid down. “Just get undressed Russia I want to enjoy my last night as my own person comrade.”  
I nodded and did as he said as quickly as I could. I wanted to reassure him but he wouldn’t listen. As soon as I was close enough he grabbed me and pulled me down. I tried to land on top of him but Soviet had other ideas. He rolled us over and smirked at me. “You lied to me comrade you said I could have him in all ways.”  
“It couldn’t be helped Tsar-“ He growled and I stopped talking. “Do not speak of him anymore. He fulfilled his mission perfectly.” “I’m sorry.” It was the wrong thing to say but I had to say it at least once. (I don’t think I can say it to Moscow.) Soviet said nothing as he started kissing my neck and alternating soft licks with harsh bites.  
(Just the way we like it!) I moaned in encouragement and tilted my head so he could mark my neck. Soviet accepted my invitation and I let my hands wander his body. (It’s strange that this should feel new to me.) I didn’t think that my body had changed when I stopped being the Union but being with Soviet… Excited me in ways that only Yao could match.  
(If only he were here then this would be perfect.) But Soviet was more than enough to satisfy me. I turned the tables on him and flipped us around. I remembered hating being topped when I was the Soviet Union. There was no one worthy of that honor. Not even my beloved Yao was permitted to enter me. But since I’m stronger than Soviet I saw no reason not to enter him at full force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome and now we shall see how Ludwig reacts to everything.


	19. Germany's thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised we see things from Germany's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot.

Most of the time I thought that I knew my brother better than anyone else. (How can anyone say differently?) After all he raised me and protected me for so long that once I had the strength all I wanted was to protect him. Although the rest of the world would never see it that way. Germany and Prussia have always been close.  
And during WW2 Prussia became Germany’s shield and sword. I never doubted Gilbert in any way. Even when the assassination attempts began on Hitler. Gilbert was the one constant thing in my life. He always stood by me until the Allies tried to kill him. (How could they when he didn’t start the war?) I still have nightmares about that day.  
Gilbert didn’t scream or show any outward signs of pain. But I knew better and even though I could only hear his voice, I could tell that something was wrong. (If only lunch was an hour than I could run back to the hotel and see what was wrong.) “Vee what’s wrong Germany is everything ok with Gilbert?" I turned to Italy and tried to look reassuring.  
“According to him nothing but I wish we had more time for lunch.” As usual the thought of food was enough. Italy's face regained its normal happiness and he grabbed my hand in excitement. “I know what you mean 30 minutes isn’t nearly enough to enjoy a good meal.” I let him pull me along and we found Japan with America.   
“Hey guys how have you been we should hang out more often!” “We hung out yesterday remember America?” He just shook his head at me. “Germany you only came with us because Prussia and the other Russia was there.” I nodded and said, “Please call him Ivan he doesn’t like to be called anything else.”  
America laughed. “Yeah I know but it's so weird seeing three Russia’s in the same place and have one act so differently than the others.” As America continued to babble about being a hero who will help in anyway that he could. Japan noticed my mood and asked what was wrong, surprisingly America shut up so he could listen to me.  
“He said everything was fine but I’m worried. It’s not like Russia won’t lie if it suits him.” Japan nodded and I allowed myself to relax. I trusted his judgment in most cases. (He should have listened to me.) It was ironic that he can get along with America after the war. The two are very close. I don’t know if they’re in a romantic relationship but if Japan didn’t think we should leave…  
Then I had no choice but to wait until the meeting was over. “How about we go drinking?” I nodded at America’s suggestion and we ate together. I knew that China stayed close to Russia. But I don’t know if that was because he wanted to or if he was trying to help us. Ever since his visit I’ve been on edge around him.  
Thankfully nothing happened during the rest of the meeting and the other three came with me to the hotel. The door was still locked and I could hear the t.v. Gilbert and Ivan smiled when we came in. “Welcome back West how was your day?” I ignored Gilbert’s question and walked over to Ivan. He continued to smile and I could tell he was tired.  
So I had to make the first move. “Soviet didn’t come to the meeting.” Ivan frowned but said nothing. Gilbert sighed and said, “ja he came here and they merged…” I couldn’t believe what Gilbert was saying. “How could Soviet knock out communications so quickly and get his people out of harms way like that?”   
They didn’t know and the others couldn’t think of anything either. America just laughed it off. “What are you guys worrying about the fact that the others disappeared must mean that Ivan is stronger.” “But that doesn’t mean I can beat Russia and I know that I won’t have a choice soon!” We all stared at Ivan as he grabbed his head and started shaking.  
Gilbert hugged him tightly. “I’m here and they’re here Ivan we won’t let anything happen to you.” Japan nodded and Italy glomped them. “Vee of course we’ll help you Ivan so please don’t worry about it anymore and come drinking with us!” Ivan smiled and Gilbert was quick to agree. “I saw a bar nearby we could walk there and still see the hotel!”   
So that’s what we decided to do. The bar was only five minutes away and seemed to be fairly popular. We got a table and made our orders. It wasn’t long before we were eating and drinking. America and Italy did most of the talking. But the rest of us laughed so hard that there was no way it could be faked.  
Ivan drank a lot of Vodka. He soon drank more than most of the other patrons which made Gilbert happy. “Let’s go to Scotland!” Ivan blinked a lot before answering Gilbert. “What’s in Scotland?” “Only one of my best drinking buddies!” I shook my head and smiled as Gilbert started to regale us with some of his adventures with Scotland.   
By the time he was finished we were close to tears and the bar was getting ready to close. America, Italy, and Japan waved goodbye as we headed back to our hotel. Ivan kept swaying but he made it. Although I did hear a loud thump when they went into their room and Gilbert laughed. I shook my head and decided to take a shower.   
The hot water helped me to relax and I sighed. (If I hadn’t forced Gilbert to come home then Ivan would’ve been forced to rejoin Russia’s body.) And despite all of our efforts I had a feeling that Ivan was doomed… and he knew it. (What can I do to help save them?) I was uneasy about Ivan when I first met him but now I’m looking forward to their wedding.  
Ivan is a good man and he clearly loved Gilbert more than anything else. (He didn’t even blink at China.) I tried to think of a way out of our situation but nothing came easily to my muddled mind. Once the meeting is over we’d go home and soon they would get their wedding and a honeymoon in Scotland. But that would only work if Russia could be convinced to leave Ivan alone.  
(How do I do it?) Threatening him wouldn’t work and neither would bribery. When Russia wanted something he almost always won. If I looked at this logically without the use of any magic then Russia had almost secured his victory. So besides the meeting what else is stopping him from trying to kidnap and merge with Ivan?  
(First it was the boy who was the oldest and then Tsar who was followed by Soviet.) There didn’t seem to be much time between the merging's and Ivan was fine before the boy slept over. (But what about with Tsar? Ivan had been tired but not in a worrying way so what was different?) What exactly triggers the time for merging and if we do discover it how can we prevent it?  
Suppose that when the time comes and we succeed in protecting Ivan will one of them die? I don’t want to take that gamble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll say goodbye to a certain someone.... or will we?!


	20. Kilty why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is in Prussia's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot.

The third day passed without incident and we made it home safely. Ivan and I bought tickets to Scotland. But the next flight would be in two days so we visited my castle and pretended to have a wedding.  
Ivan was so cute he started humming the wedding march and he offered me his arm while we walked. “You know it’s supposed to be the father walking the bride down the aisle so he can give her away.” He just smiled and we kissed each other like it would be our last. Ludwig didn’t mind us leaving so soon.  
But I was under strict orders to call him daily regardless of how drunk I was or if I was too busy. I couldn’t resist if that included getting a blowjob and West started yelling at me and Ivan blushed. In the end even those to days were peaceful and Scotland greeted us at the airport. I’m fairly certain that you’re not supposed to smoke in an airport but he always gets away with it.  
He smiled at us and surprised Ivan by giving him a big bear hug. “Welcome to the land of good beer!” “You just said that to piss me off.” He grinned at me and hugged me just as tightly. “Well of course Tunic after all it is the truth.” I laughed and took Ivan’s hand as we left the airport. I never get tired of hanging out with Scotland.  
Besides Hungary, Spain, and France he’s my best friend. The only one who always treated me the same way. Even after the war he still boldly invited himself over to drink my beer and eat my food. Scotland drove us to his house first so we could put our things away and then we were off to explore. “Do you want to play tourists or do you want to get drunk?”  
I already knew what Ivan would say. “I would like to explore but if you guys want to drink then-“ “Start with Nessie!” He glared at me but gave in when he saw how excited Ivan was just to see the famous area. While he drove Scotland told his fair share of our adventures together and would’ve kept talking. If Ivan hadn’t politely interrupted him with an amusing question.  
“Excuse me why do you call him Tunic?” “Because he can’t pronounce Teutonic to save his life but that’s okay because I call him Kilty!” I would’ve told him about the first time we met but we had reached our destination. The air is considered perfect for watching Nessie but I kept staring at Ivan. Just seeing him run around like a child made everything else seem almost unimportant.  
My greatest wish if for Ivan to stay like this forever… (Even if he leaves me.) Scotland caught onto my mood and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. “It’s going to be alright.” I nodded and the fog started to get thicker. It didn’t bother me at first since I could still see Ivan but as time passed I worried about the drive.  
Scotland agreed that we’d have to leave soon so I called out for Ivan. “Liebling we have to go!” He didn’t answer me but I could still see him standing near the water with his back facing me. (The silly guy is so entranced with nature that he can’t even hear me.) I just smiled and walked over to him. “Ivan we have to head back now.”  
I frowned when he still didn’t answer and I touched his arm. He jerked away as if he’d been shocked but relaxed when he saw me. “Sorry Gil you startled me.” “That’s alright but we really need to get going now ok?” He hugged me and we walked back to the car. Scotland had already started it and we made it home safely… or so I thought.  
The moment we walked into the house I smelled something that almost made me puke. And then I saw the look in Scotland’s eyes. “Oh good he got here just like he promised.” “Kilty what did you do?” The smirk he sent me made a shiver run down my spine. “Well you see Tunic my little brother has been feeling just awful about your situation…”  
I started to push on Ivan to make him walk backward but Scotland grabbed our shoulders and said. “Are you trying to turn down our hospitality Tunic?” Now I’ve been in my share of tough battles before but this could truly kill me! “What’s wrong Gil?” I looked at Ivan and got an idea. “Kilty you don’t understand I’m not turning you down.”  
His expression didn't change and I hurried on. “I just thought we’d be eating Scotish food.” Before anyone could say anything a huge swath of black smoke billowed from the kitchen. “Dinner’s ready and I even made a special dessert for the happy couple!” (Damn I’m dead.) Scotland’s fingers didn’t move but I was being pulled into the kitchen with Ivan at my side.  
Britain had already set the table and I actually felt bad for him. The poor guy had gone all out for us. There were even candles and a welcome banner all set up. (No wonder Kilty didn’t let us run away.) Under normal circumstances he wouldn’t have cared about Britain’s feelings about his cooking. (But this time…) “As you can see there is plenty of Scottish food for you to enjoy.”  
I looked at the food and I think I recognized some of it but it was all charred black. Even the drinks had a questionable quality to them. (Seriously how does he do that?) You’d think being related to France would rub off on him but so far no such luck with his cooking. To my surprise Ivan didn’t hesitate. He just sat down and took a small portion from each dish.  
“This looks so good which is the haggis?” Scotland handed him a plate of “something” and then filled a plate for me and said. “You don’t have to eat it all but you do have to make an effort ok Tunic my friend?” I just nodded and took the plate from him. Ivan and Britain were deep in conversation. I tried to listen in but Scotland kept staring at me so I looked at Ivan and took a bite.  
It almost made me want to choke and throw up at the same time but I managed to force myself to swallow. And promptly passed out long enough to wake up in the room that Scotland had given us. I looked over to my right and saw Ivan asleep in a chair. (Well at least he doesn’t look poisoned.) I sighed in relief but even that turned out to be a mistake as my body rebelled against me.  
Thankfully someone had been kind enough to leave the bathroom door open and I reached the toilet. I’m surprised Ivan didn’t wake up from the noise I was making but at least I felt better. Once I finished puking I flushed the toilet and laid down on the cold bathroom floor. The stones felt wonderful and I felt myself falling back to sleep.  
When I opened my eyes it was morning. I stood up on shaky legs and approached Ivan…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love cliffhangers look forward to the next chapter.


	21. Reclaiming what's Mine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we see Russia express his "gratitude" to Prussia and hint to some of his feelings for the Albino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot!

He was still in the chair which is odd because he should have been awake by now and for that matter- A floor board creaked right above my head so I looked up but it wasn’t repeated and I ignored it. (No big deal lots of nations live in old houses we like being surrounded by history and our memories.) I reached Ivan and touched his shoulder but I frowned at the strange feeling of his skin.  
(He’s cold but not in a freezing way… it’s more like he’s been turned into some kind of doll!) I tried screaming at him and hitting him but he never responded. Fearing the worse I checked his pulse. For about a minute I couldn’t feel anything so I placed my ear against his chest… and let out a sigh. (Ok it’s very faint but he’s still alive but what happened and where is Kilty?)  
With all that screaming I did he should have broken the door down to help me. Almost as if on cue I heard a knock on the door. “Kilty what the hell did we eat?!” Maybe it’s because we were in Scotland or perhaps I was still recovering from the food. But I will forever regret unlocking that door. As soon as I unlocked it, the door slammed into me.  
I hit the ground hard but I regained my feet just as Russia came into the room. I had just enough time to see the pipe in his hand. Before the first bullet took me in the shoulder and I was knocked back into Ivan’s chair. The second bullet got me in the knee and I would have passed out if Russia hadn’t struck my arm with his pipe.  
I couldn’t hear myself screaming above my bone breaking and Russia smiled at me. “Does this bring back memories for you my beloved traitor?” He didn’t wait for my answer. The next two shots hit me squarely in the heart… and the head for the first time in a century I died.

Russia point of view

Killing Prussia is always a very satisfying thing to do. (Mainly because he’s so hard to catch.) I would have loved to draw his death out but Moscow’s condition was already starting to wear off. I stepped into Prussia’s disappearing body and put my gun away. (I refuse to shoot myself.) But if Moscow gets’s out of hand I have no problem with knocking him out with my pipe.  
Sadly Moscow woke up just in time to see the last traces of Prussia returning home. (Good thing I focused more on keeping his body still.) As soon as he saw me, Moscow fell from the chair. “What’s going on and where’s my Gilbert?!” I couldn’t help laughing at his foolishness. “Forget about your Gilbert, Moscow you’ll never see him again!”  
I walked over to him. And knelt down so he could see the bloody pipe. “I must say it’s very entertaining to see myself look so frightened thankfully you don’t remember when we were scared.” “Why are you doing this? You don’t need me!” I was shocked that he had the courage to yell at me. But I can’t let his idiocy continue so I grabbed his chin in one hand and rubbed my pipe against his cheek.  
(Good he knows whose blood this is.) “Moscow, you’re my heart how can I not need you?” He tried to move his hands but all they did was twitch into useless fists. I sighed and forced him to lie down. “I realize this must seem cruel to you but did you ever try to think about my feelings?” He glared at me and I continued.  
“Even in your true form you keep falling out now why is that?” “I don’t know just please leave me alone.” I shook my head and brought the pipe to my lips. Most of the blood had transferred onto Moscow’s face but there was still enough in the pipe for me to taste. “Truly I wish I could taste him everyday like you did. Tell me how did you catch him?”  
“I didn’t catch him stop treating us like objects you sick fuck!” I punched him without thinking. I heard a sharp crack but he continued to glare at me. “Is that the best you can do?” I smiled and let out a kol. “Oh dear one you know better than that and you will be punished for this…” A loud thump and crash came from downstairs.   
I nearly growled at the interruption but I restrained myself. Moscow on the other hand was ecstatic. “You better run if you want to escape…” I watched his face and smiled when he realized the truth. “Da, Moscow it’s time to go!” I picked up the scarf that I had wrapped around his neck in his dreams. And activating the spell I had cast on it, making it appear and helping me to control him even more. I could feel him resist as I used the scarf like a leash and pulled him gently to his feet.  
He opened his mouth but thanks to the spell he was unable to speak. “Don’t worry I’ll take it off soon.” Scotland was still crashing into things so I felt bold enough to steal a kiss and grind myself against him. He flinched and I let him go with a final squeeze to his genitals and said in his ear. “Soviet will be happy I won’t be able to take you either comrade now let’s go.”  
I licked the rest of the blood from the pipe and led Moscow downstairs. The poor thing was clearly confused about our escape route… until he saw what I did to Scotland’s floor. Every surface except for the stairs was covered in a thick layer of ice that was super slippery. When we reached the last stair, Scotland was climbing up a chair and Britain was…  
(Now how did he manage to get stuck in the oven?) I might’ve laughed if Scotland hadn’t spotted us from his precarious position and started shouting at me. “What the hell do you think you're doing you crazy bastard? Fix my house and fight fair!” “I can’t do that Scotland and don’t worry your house won’t be damaged.”  
I stepped onto the ice and smiled. “Please tell Prussia that I appreciate him looking after Moscow for me and I look forward to his next visit.” Britain tried to say something but he hit his head trying to get out of the oven. Moscow managed to grab onto the banister and I shook my head at him. “Stop fighting me.”   
Once again I pulled my gun out and this time I pointed it at Scotland. “Prussia died because of you Moscow.” This time he managed to speak. “You’re lying he died because you are a coward Russia!” Scotland laughed. “Good one lad don’t let him push you around.” To my credit, I didn’t shoot Scotland. It would just be a waste of ammunition and I don’t have time to waste.  
Moscow was recovering faster than I thought and I didn’t want to risk hurting him. (I’m not afraid that who knows how much Moscow can take in his physical form?) Still I couldn’t let either of them get away with this… and thanks to Britain the oven is open! I turned so I was facing the oven and fired at the gas line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be done in one chapter but I decided to extend Ivan's independence an extra chapter hope you look forward to it!


	22. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia finally get's his way but is Moscow truly gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot!

This isn’t the first time I’ve deliberately set fire to something and in hindsight I shouldn’t have shot the oven. It didn’t blow up the house (although Britain definitely died.) But Moscow started screaming at the sight of the flames. He collapsed at the end of the stairs and covered his head with his arms, and started speaking in Russian.  
“Please stop why are you burning me? What did I do? Why would you kill me rather than let the French-“ I picked him up bridal style and ran from the house. Belarus saw us coming and jumped into the driver seat. (I’m glad I had her stay outside and disable the other cars.) Moscow had stopped screaming at this point.  
And to my surprise was now clinging to me and crying in my chest right where he was about to return. (How ironic that he seeks comfort from me, when I’m the cause of his problems.) “Are you two alright brother?” I looked up to make eye contact with her and said. “Da, I acted without thinking and now he’s remembering when France almost stole him.”  
She nodded and said nothing else as she drove us to safety. For the first time I was able to relax with Moscow. I couldn’t tell if he was awake and most of the spell was still strong enough to hold him. When we reached the airport it was closer to lunch and my private plane was ready to go. Bela drove the car all the way into the plane.   
“I’ll inform the pilot that we’ve arrived brother.” I thanked her and waited until she was out of sight. Then I gently stroked Moscow’s hair and said. “Did you have a chance to eat anything?” He glared at me and for a second I thought I saw a purple aura around him but it vanished as he spoke. “Don’t pretend you care about me, just let me go!”  
I shook my head. “I just wanted to give you a last meal…” He clenched his fists into my coat and tried to slam me into the seat but I stopped him in time. (So he can move his arms freely now, I wonder how long it will take for the spell to vanish?) “I’ll find a way to kill you, if you don’t let me go right now!” I couldn’t help laughing at him.   
“Just what do you think is going to happen, Moscow? Once we’ve become one that’s it.” I pulled him firmly against me so his hands were pinned to our chests and continued. “Maybe I’ll dream about your past but that’s all that will be left of you, my dear heart.” “Gilbert-“ “That bond will fade in time and even if it doesn’t, I don’t mind fucking him senseless.”  
I opened the car door and almost dragged him with me as I headed for the plane. (Even if I offered my love, he would never take it. The best thing to do is leave him be.) Moscow kept quiet as we entered the plane. But I wasn’t fooled. Moscow has reached the point of desperation and I can’t rule out suicide. (Maybe I should threaten to go after Prussia if he tries anything.)  
Belarus joined us as we sat down. “We’ll be leaving shortly, brother.” “Thank you sister. Now Moscow, you still haven’t my question.” The plane started as he looked at me with dead eyes. “What did you want to know?” “These are your last moments of freedom what do you want to do? Eat, drink, or watch t.v. perhaps?”  
I pulled out a remote and handed it to him. “You can watch anything you want… including the past.” He just stared at me so I turned on the t.v. and selected one of my home movies and pushed play. It was from my security tapes so it wasn’t the best quality. But you could hear and see everything. Moscow was quickly entranced by his beloved playing the piano in tribute to his dead king.  
The melody is something that both Yao and I cherish from that time. (Because it showed a side that he would never reveal to anyone except his chosen lover.) Even Belarus stayed quiet as the video played on and the plane took off without any problems. Moscow didn’t react except to cling to his armrests and continued watching the movie.  
The melody ended and I quickly selected another one. This one was of Prussia playing chess with Latvia. Sadly the position of the camera didn’t show who was winning. The focus was on their faces and it showed the warmth and affection between them. By the time this video ended the plane had landed in my country and I checked the spell.  
(Good I still have time.) I turned off the t.v. and gently tugged on the scarf. “Come on let’s go.” Moscow mutely stood up and followed behind me. I looked back at him more than once. But he just stared at the ground and I sighed. “Those videos were meant as a gift.” He didn’t respond and I shook my head in disgust.  
(I had hoped he would be more lively than this.) I didn’t know how to feel about Moscow’s current mood but he never tried to escape. Even when we finally reached my house and Belarus went home. He just stayed quiet. I decided to do our reunification in my bedroom since I didn’t know what to expect from it.  
I made Moscow sit on the bed and took his hand. “This is your last chance, what would you like?” For a moment I thought he would just let me absorb him but as I pulled him close… “Give me your phone.” I stared at him in surprise and pulled out my cell. “Who are you calling?” “Gilbert, he should have finished healing by now.”   
I handed the phone over and took out a pair of handcuffs. Moscow dialed Gilbert while I handcuffed his feet. “You get five minutes so make it good because this is the last thing you get to do.” He nodded and I went into the bathroom. I could still hear what Moscow was saying but he didn’t know that. I returned to the bedroom and he hung up the phone with a sigh.  
“Thank you for that, Russia.” I took back the phone and removed the handcuffs. “Your welcome, Moscow.” I pushed on his shoulders until he was lying down and then I straddled his waist just in case. He turned his face to the side in a clear refusal to face me and held onto the blankets for dear life. “You look like an unwilling bride, Moscow.”  
“Just get it over with and leave Gilbert alone!” I laughed and petted his hair. “You silly thing. You have nothing to delay me and yet you make threats?” This time Moscow faced me and I knew he would kill me… even at the cost of himself. (Too bad he’s not in a position to do anything.) “It’s been fun Moscow, I really mean it.”  
His gaze turned cold and I knew that I would never forget this side of him. “And now this is goodbye.” I kissed him just as the spell finally gave out… then I was alone. I hugged the pillow and felt grief consume me…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the new kudos but please comment as well guys it really makes my day!


	23. Gilbert's grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is in Prussia's point of view as thinks about the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot.

A year has passed since I lost everything. My lover’s frightened words still haunt my phone. (Why didn’t I have the courage to answer the phone? Even if it was just Russia gloating I could have…) I find it hard to think of my normal and awesome self. I still wear the ring but I don’t look at it. I still have the same phone number but I never answer it.  
I just listen to his words repeatedly. I leave the house so I don’t bother West but I don’t really go anywhere. Not even to bars. My friends keep trying to cheer me up and are always trying to get me to visit their lands. But I can’t bring myself to leave Berlin, let alone Germany and maybe that’s what is keeping me sane.   
I have developed a type of routine where I can effectively disappear whenever I need to. The year had passed in an almost eerie peace. Russia and China had gotten married and are now living together. (Although, China still returns to his house from time to time so he can please his boss.) I learned of this by accident but thankfully neither of them have tried to contact me.  
Honestly I don’t know what I would do if they sought me out but things can’t stay like this. Whether I like it or not I still have a connection to Russia and it keeps calling me. At first I thought I was still grieving for Ivan. (I am and always will but I know that this sensation is different from grief.) I think I’m dying.  
Maybe being in that other world put me in a kind os stasis, or maybe being with Ivan… I shook my head and tried to leave the house to begin wandering again but West had other ideas. (To be fair, West has always been observant of my moods and can tell when I’m lying… most of the time.) I had just finished getting dressed and was about to head out the door, when West stopped me.  
“Bruder, we need to talk.” I looked back at him and said. “What is it West? Do you need something?” He motioned me to follow him to his office so I did. (No point in dragging this out.) He waited for me to enter the office and sit down before he closed the door. (At least he didn’t lock it.) Ludwig sat down at the desk and began the conversation that I’ve been dreading.  
“Gilbert, where do you go?” “Nowhere usually I just like to move around. Why do you need me for something?” “Ja, I need to know how to help you. Please I know it’s not just Ivan that’s bothering you…” I was smiling at him and he clearly didn’t like it. “You want to help me, Ludwig?” He nodded and started to speak but I cut him off.  
“There’s nothing you can do.” (You can’t fix or cure this kind of death.) “I know what’s wrong and time will tell. So please be patient with me a little longer.” West, didn’t like my request and kept trying to question me but I couldn’t make him happy. “So you know what’s going on with you? Is it normal or do you need a doctor?”  
I laughed at that. “It’s completely normal Ludwig, I’ve seen it happen to other nations-“ “Anyone I know?” “Not directly.” I try not to lie to him when I can help it but, West has to learn to accept things. (Maybe this will help him in the long run.) I knew our friends would be there for, West. He wouldn’t let them at first but soon enough he would bounce back and work like a madman.  
(Hopefully by then he’ll be more interested in taking care of his people than in trying more magic.) I really don’t want to find out if he can resurrect the dead. I shuddered and Ludwig asked if I was cold. “Nein, I was just thinking about something unpleasant and I want to forget it right away.” For a moment, West looks down at his desk and I feel my heart ache for the child he used to be.  
The child that he still proves himself to be in his most vulnerable moments. Just like now. When he looked at me again, he had a hopeful smile on and asked. “Can I help you to forget?” I nodded and once again I saw my little boy. (Why are we born into the world that forces us to grow up and kill before we’ve been alive a few years?)  
I tried to give Ludwig a normal childhood and in some ways I succeeded but it wasn’t enough. It took two World Wars for me to realize I failed him. I failed to properly prepare him for his first psychopathic leader and the civil war that almost happened. (If only those bastards had pulled it off then maybe we could’ve avoided the Holocaust.)  
Maybe I wouldn’t have ended up becoming Russia’s war trophy, but of course if that hadn’t happened… Then I would never have been sent to that world and I wouldn’t have fallen in love with Ivan. And that is something I will never regret doing. It doesn’t take long, for Ludwig to start things. If I didn’t know any better then I’d swear he’d been planning this for some time.  
Right away we were in the living room and he gave me, my favorite beer while we watched t.v. (Conveniently it’s my favorite shows!) After a while, West orders pizza and we gorge together. Just like we used to when we were younger. There was no talk about the past. But we didn’t exactly talk about the future either.  
Instead we just talked about nothing. What new shows we liked and new bars nearby. Which parks the dogs seem to enjoy being walked in, versus being allowed to run and play. In the end I let him win and I enjoyed feeling normal again. We decided to end things by sharing a bed. (We haven’t done this since before the war and of course it has to be in his bed.)  
The choice of bed didn’t make any difference to me and honestly… I’ve missed being held at night. Ludwig’s scent hasn’t really changed over the years. (Superior shampoo and blood notwithstanding.) I can’t remember the last time I fell asleep so easily but it didn’t stop the dream…   
-I’m surrounded by flower pots and I’m holding a bag of sunflower seeds in my right hand. While my left hand is being held in a loose and warm grasp that’s very familiar. I didn’t want to see him but I can’t resist turning my head and looking into his eyes. “Ivan?” He smiled at me and pulled me to the first pot. I put a seed in and right away it bloomed.  
Only it wasn’t a sunflower. Instead a beautiful Prussian Blue grew tall and defiant in front of me. The bag fell from my hand and I looked at Ivan… Only it wasn’t him anymore! Russia’s cold, cruel eyes met mine and before I could do anything, he pulled me into his arms. “I miss you, Gil how much longer will you make us wait?”-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok to be clear they didn't have sex. Ludwig just wanted to hold Gilbert during the night and it's canon for nations to share a bed. There won't be any sex scenes between the German bros. in this fanfic.


	24. Talking in bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moscow seems to be putting up a fight and Yao tries to convey his feelings to Russia about Gilbert's fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot.

I woke with a gasp and for a second I couldn’t remember where I was. But then I saw Yao beside me. His sleeping face nestled against my shoulder calmed me down and I kissed his forehead. (Damn you, Moscow. How many times are you going to torment me with your lover’s face?) Ever since the day I absorbed him, Moscow’s memories have haunted my dreams and thoughts.  
Even my wedding night with Yao wasn’t safe from his wrath. (What do you want, Moscow?) At first I didn’t let it bother me. I knew that the memories will fade in time. But right now they’re so vivid I could have sworn that I was holding Gilbert in my arms! (Not that it wouldn’t have been an unpleasant experience… especially with Yao as well!)  
Everyone who has ever lived with me understands that I love the unification process a lot. But, Yao has made it clear that he won’t tolerate me raping anyone under any circumstances. (It was different when I was the Soviet Union but now that we’re married he’s drawn the line.) I’m truly happy with Yao.  
A part of me will always want to rule the world. But as long as I have- I let out a sharp scream as a soft, squishy sound came from my chest. I glared down at my heart as it landed on Yao. And of course, Yao wakes up and sees me before I can stuff my heart back in its place. He frowns at the sight but doesn’t freak out.  
(He was with me the first time it happened!) “Another dream, Yewan?” I nodded and firmly put my heart back in. “Sorry to wake you.” He yawned and sat up which made me sigh. (So much for cuddling to make him forget about it.) When my dreams first began, I talked Yao into ignoring them but that wouldn’t be enough this time.  
(What do you want, Moscow? You know that he’ll never come near me willingly.) If he could hear me, he gave no sign so I turned my attention back to Yao with my usual smile in place. Which turned out to be a mistake since he glared at me. “Ivan, this can’t continue.” “I know but what am I supposed to do? I can’t make the dreams go away!”  
He rolled his eyes at me and said, “Call him.” I didn’t roll my eyes at him. (Even though it’s my house, I have no desire to sleep alone.) I laid down on my side and waited for him to calm down. When I looked up at him again, he stopped glaring and sighed. “I really think you should call him.” “And say what, exactly?”  
“For starters you could tell him the truth about you and Moscow.” “I did tell him the truth, Yao.” “No you didn’t.” I rolled over so I was lying on my stomach and said, “Moscow is where he belongs.” Yao crawled over and laid down on my back then he smelled my hair and ran his fingers through it. “Yes, Moscow is home but there is still someone missing. I wonder when the two of you are going to realize that.” “I wonder what you’re going to do once I roll over and use you as a pillow, Yao?”  
“Well before you finish rolling over my cock will be up your ass. Does that answer your question?” For a moment I was extremely tempted to try it. (Yao keeps trying to top me but I can’t let him.) Not only was that spoiled for me by Mongolia. But now I have visions of gorgeous red eyes staring down at me.   
I could feel those memories tugging at me and for the first time I felt guilty about Moscow. (Not about reclaiming him but about invading his dreams. It sucks not being in control!) Yao pressed a kiss to my neck and whispered, “Ivan if you truly want to appease, Moscow-“ “Why should I have to appease a fucking organ? And why do you want him here, aren’t I good enough for you!?”  
I sat up and spun around with the desire to hit him but then I saw the look in his eyes. (When did he start crying?) It wasn’t enough to banish my anger but it did stop me from lashing out. Yao knows my better than anyone else. He knows that tears are not enough to stop me and he’s never been the type to cry easily.  
So when he crawled into my lap and hugged me, he wasn’t surprised when I didn’t hug him back. Instead I was the one to be surprised.   
“Ivan, I love you with everything I have. You’re wonderful and kind when you allow yourself to be which is why I agreed to marry you. But you’re also the kind of man who can fall in love with anyone. That’s not a bad thing! Not with our nations and how often we go to war. And that’s just what happened between you and Moscow. Because he knew that he wasn’t happy without Gilbert… and neither were we, Ivan. Back then when we all lived together, no matter what happened you always went back to him… And so did I.”  
Yao was crying heavily at this point and I couldn’t just ignore it so I hugged him. I rubbed his back as he calmed down and continued.  
“This is so annoying but I can’t help it. Seeing them together reminded me of all the times we spent together and now that-“   
Yao bit his lip and tried to get out of my lap but I wasn’t ready to let him go. (All of these “nows” are starting to bug me.) “Get to the point, Yao.” He went stiff and I sighed impatiently. “I love you, Yao but if you don’t tell me what’s going on then I’m not going anywhere near Gilbert.” He looked up at me and nodded.  
“Germany has been asking questions regarding Gilbert’s behavior. And from what I’ve heard it sounds like Gilbert is dying.” Yao stared at me while I processed that. “You mean he’s fading into him?” (That would make sense.)  
“No, I mean he’s really dying. France said that the last time he saw Gilbert, he hasn’t been sleeping and he barely touched his food. Everyone has been talking about it, Ivan has you not been paying attention to the world?”   
“Nyet, I’ve been too busy trying to stop Moscow from ruining our marriage with his nonsense!”   
Yao flinched at my outburst and looked away. When I didn’t do anything else he asked. “Do you even care if he dies?” “Not really. Gilbert dying might break Moscow once and-“ I’m not used to Yao hitting me and I don’t like being interrupted but I didn’t have much choice. Yao had gone from sad to angry and he’s dertimened to speak his mind.  
“I can’t believe you said that! What happened to the man who wanted everyone to be one with him? When you were the Soviet Union-“ “ENOUGH WITH THE PAST. WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? HE HATES ME AND ALWAYS WILL!” Yao said nothing and I let his naked body go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we know that Russia had nothing to do with Gilbert's dream but now he's being a dick to his wife. Will Russia and Moscow always be at war or will they settle things and move on? And how will they handle Gilbert's desion and when will Yao let Russia touch again? Find out in the next few chapters because this fic is ending soon! Thanks for the kudos and please let me know what you'd like to read next. I plan on writing both but you get to decide on whether I write about our boys in a historical story (only this time the relationship will be established much sooner than WW2!) Or my first au story featuring vampire Ivan and an unwary (and soon to be unusual Gilbert!) Like I said I plan to write both but it'd be nice to hear form you guys over the next few chapters see you soon!


	25. Russia tries to use his brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title pretty much says it and this is more of a filler chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot.

I hate it when Yao holds a grudge against me. Even though I apologized for yelling at him. He still went back to his house and has refused to meet with me. (That was a few months ago.) Months of sleeping alone in a cold bed haven't improved my mood and Moscow keeps making it worse! (It’s as if he wants me to fuck Gilbert into the nearest surface!)  
I don’t know why he’s still so strong. Ever since Yao left he’s been acting up at least three times a day. (And not just with dreams either.) No matter where I go, each room contains a memory of Gilbert and most of them are unpleasant. Surprisingly most of them don’t involve pain. But the ones that got to me the most, were of him smiling.   
Right now I’m trying to relax in the living room and I’m looking at the chess set that Anastasia gave me. It was supposed to be a birthday present but she made it clear that I was to use it often. And I did. Whenever I gained a new nation for my family and made sure they weren’t going to hurt anyone. I would invite them to play chess with me, and hopefully gain their trust or at least an understanding.  
But somehow I never got around to playing chess with Gilbert. I know he played with Latvia. And I think he played with Romania and Hungary. But whenever I tried to play with him… For one reason or another we never finished a game. At first it was because I was still angry about the war. I didn’t want to understand what he went through.  
I didn’t want to think that he was in pain or that he even regretted his part in the war. I just saw this as the best way to punish the German brothers… and I was right. While the wall was being built, Gilbert rarely left his room and once the wall was finished. Getting a reaction from him was almost impossible, until the night Yao and I heard him play the piano.  
It had been very late and even though I should have forced Gilbert to explain himself to me. Once I saw the raw pain in his eyes I couldn’t bring myself to stop him from leaving the room. (Come to think of it, that was when Yao really started paying attention to Gilbert.) It didn’t amount to more than Yao greeting him and making small talk.  
(Or at least that’s what it looked like to me.) But then I saw them in the living room. Yao was sitting next to the fire while Gilbert was sitting next to the chess board. Yao smiled at me but Gilbert was transfixed by the fire so he didn’t notice me sitting across from him. I smiled back at Yao and made my opening move.  
The pawn clicked nicely against the board. There was no way Gilbert didn’t hear it. And yet he didn’t so much as twitch for several minutes. I looked at Yao and he walked over to us. “I’m sorry Gilbert, did you want to sit next to the fire?” Gilbert didn’t respond except to blink. I was about to return my pawn to its original position when I saw a pale hand move a different pawn on the board.  
The move itself wasn’t a major one but when I looked up at Gilbert’s face, I saw that he still wasn’t facing me. (He’s willing to pay but he won’t look at me?!) Chess is said to be a polite form of war. But to not even acknowledge your opponent is still quite an insult. Still it clearly showed his interest in playing a game.  
So I decided to focus on that and see if I could get him to look at me properly. We hadn’t been able to play very long that night because my boss called me. And by the time I made it back to the living room, Gilbert had already left. I shook my head to get rid of that memory and reached for the phone. (Maybe Yao will-)  
The phone rang before I could dial and I almost dropped it. (That’s odd I finished my work already.) Since Yao is still mad at me, the only people who call me are my sisters and boss. I hit the button and said, hello. “Privet, Russiya speaking da!” The voice on the other end startled me. “Hallo, Russland is this a good time to talk?”   
(Why the hell is Germany calling me?! And how’d he get my number?) The phone almost slipped from my hand. And I fumbled it a bit before bringing it back to my ear. “Hallo, Russia are you still there?” “Da, I’m here sorry I just didn’t expect to hear from you.” “Then were you hoping for my brother?” (Odd he doesn't sound accusing or angry.)  
“I haven’t had any form of contact with Gilbert in over a year.” Germany sighed. “I see, I’m sorry for bothering you-“ “Is the situation so bad that you need me?” “I don’t know. I just thought since you have Kallingard-“   
“Unless you’re giving him to me, I suggest you shut up. You of all people should know how Gilbert feels about me. And if he wants to die then let him. But tell him this from me first, won’t you? Tell him that Moscow still thinks of him. And even if he does, he’ll never see him again!” (After all, Moscow still lives in me.)  
For a long time, all I could hear was Germany’s breathing and I was going to hang up the phone. When he spoke up. “You’re wrong. He’s not doing this to see Ivan again. He’s doing it because of the-“ The line went dead and I had a feeling I wouldn’t be hearing from Germany anytime soon. (Still for him of all people to ask for help.)  
I shook my head and grabbed a bottle of vodka. “So Gilbert, you’re finally going to lose everything.” My heart throbbed and I knew that Moscow was crying. “You should have joined me when I told you to. Then we could’ve avoided all of this unpleasantness.” (And maybe they never would have left me.)  
I took a swig from the bottle and felt it run down my throat and warm my belly. (Maybe if he had joined me willingly the wall would never have been built.) I took another sip and sighed. Maybe it was the vodka, but I found myself thinking about the day the wall fell. Gilbert had been staring out a window and Yao was talking about what to make for lunch.  
I had just been informed by my boss, that the wall was being torn down… and I had to get to Gilbert. Even though the wall is falling, I don’t have to let him go. (Because I have Kallingard.) And as long as I have it, he’ll never be free from me! I walked up to Gilbert and reached for him. But just as my fingers brushed his shoulder, Gilbert turned around and looked at me.  
It was the strangest sight of my life. Gilbert was crying and smirking at me. “Good bye Ivan, you lose!” And then before I knew it he was gone. Yao cried all day but… I didn’t know how I felt about him vanishing. Gilbert had been right in front of me. And before I knew it, my body became divided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no one has made any requests... that's kind of lame but I thought of another story you guys might like! This one will have the 2ps kidnap Gilbert in an attempt to save their Prussia. I don't have a lot of experience with the 2ps. (Anyone know of really good fics that cover their basic personality's? But still, it will be fun to write about them. See you next time!


	26. My ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert has chosen the place where he will die but will his unexpected visitor change his mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot

I had the blue flower dream again. I’ve stopped being shocked by anything in my head. But I couldn’t believe Ludwig when behind my back to call Russia! (If he wasn’t my brother…) Still I can’t bring myself to do anything to him. Except leave the house without my cell. (This alone will convey my displeasure and make it harder for him to find me.)  
Although with the way I’ve been feeling I’m not sure I want to be found… ever again. My feet don’t seem to be connected to my body. I know that I’m moving but I’m on autopilot. Hell, I can’t even feel my body anymore. (If I die like this, will I know it happened?) Somehow, I don’t think it matters since being a ghost would be awesome.  
(I’ll haunt Roddy’s piano.) This made me laugh and it felt so good that I didn’t even notice where I was. (I have to stop spacing out, even if I were normal being here could get me tortured or killed!) And yet I couldn’t think of anywhere else I’d rather be and my key fits perfectly. (How odd that I still carry it in my wallet after all of these years.)  
The door opened smoothly and as I walked into the house, I could see that someone has been taking care of it. (But no one has actually lived here for some time.) This didn’t surprise me, after all this house was just for show. I was never supposed to live here. (Not alone. This place was his way of trying to keep me with him… with both of them.)  
I walked through the rooms and smiled as I recalled the past. Yao had been delighted with the house. –“It’s small and homey, we should spend a lot of weekends here!”- Russia had laughed but I was silent. This house had been built on top of the ruins of my old home and it had everything I could need. But that alone made me realize the truth.  
This house is an appeasement and a bribe. -A promise of a better life with the two of them… Something that they clearly didn’t mean.- (After all, they’re married and haven’t tried to contact me… Not that it would’ve mattered.) Even if Russia had tried to keep his promise, I can never forgive him for taking Ivan away.  
“So I guess this place is as good as any I’ve finally come home.” (Vati would be proud.) Not everyone get's to die in the place they were born, and someone has left me some beer! Smiling ruefully at this unexpected gesture, I took out some beer and headed for the master bedroom. Until today I couldn’t call it my bedroom, because I never slept in it.  
(And it was questionable on if I would be sleeping alone.) I made it to the room and nearly spilled my beer. (This caretaker really likes paying attention to details.) The bed had been made in the current Russian flag colors and as I looked closely at the blanket. I could see that someone had stitched little letters and designs on both sides of it.  
And the neatest part was that they were Chinese letters, and I could see pandas playing with polar bears.) (I don’t know which one of them did this, but it’s adorable!) If I had known about this blanket… Then I would’ve taken it with me when I left to live with West. (He’d like the bears!) Since I had nothing better to do, I took off my boots and relaxed on the bed with my beer.   
The window had been left open slightly, so I could hear the city traffic very well. And even more important when I closed my eyes, I could feel my heart trying to reconnect to Kallingard. I wasn’t afraid because I knew that no matter what I did, the process wouldn’t be complete without Russia. Almost as if on cue, my dream flashed through my mind and I had to put my beer down.  
So I could wrap my arms around the pillow and breathe in the scent… his scent! (Crap. How long ago was he here, and can he sense me?) I tried to concentrate on Russia. But either he was too far away for- Someone opened the door and stepped into the house… as if they belong here and came up the stairs. I thought about arming myself, but instead I just picked up my beer and waited for him.  
(Amazing that he’s been keeping this house for me.) When Russia opened the door, I regretted coming here. I thought that nothing could hurt me anymore, but seeing his face was too much! (How the hell can he still make me feel this way!?) He came into the room and shut the door. When he didn’t say anything, I drank my beer.  
Once the bottle was empty I decided to hold onto it. It wouldn’t be a good weapon but it was all I had. I wasn’t looking at Russia’s face. I was too distracted by what I saw on his left hand. (Son of a bitch.) “Why are you still wearing that?” As usual, looking at Russia’s face was pointless in trying to figure out his intentions.  
But he did seem startled at my question and he looked at the ring. “It’s stuck and I am married-“ “To Yao. At the very least you should be wearing two. How dare you act like this!” I was on my feet and glaring at him but Russia was unimpressed. “Why should I be wearing two?” A sudden, sharp crack filled the room and I didn’t mind the glass digging into my palm.  
I was too busy making a fist so I could make him bleed. Thankfully, my numbness didn’t let me feel my blood running down my arm but Russia must have sensed my condition. And we both knew that my first blow had hurt him because of a lovely cut freely bleeding down his face. Sadly the Russian always takes a beating before passing out and he wasn’t afraid to hit me.  
Which didn’t surprise me. (But I did hope that Ivan was still in there.) Sadly the fight was short. And I found myself pinned to the bed with Russia’s hands around my neck. “Stop. Just stop it you little fool. I didn’t come here to fight you and you’re getting blood everywhere.” I could see spots floating across my vision but I couldn’t stop trying to get away from him.   
“Gilbert if you don’t stop, I’ll snap your neck!” I couldn’t say anything. I knew that I came here to die and Russia would probably be delighted to kill me. But I didn’t want him to kill me. I didn’t want his angry face, to be the last thing I saw. … And I don’t want West and Russia to be enemies forever. Our world can’t survive that way.  
So I held onto his hands and I was surprised to feel him loosen his grip, and I was able to breathe again. “Why are you wearing that?” I covered my ring with my hand. “Because he gave it to me.” Russia said nothing and I felt tears on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I've been doing some research and I think I've got a grasp on the 2ps but like I said guys if no one shows any interest then I might throw in something else before I write these stories so please let me know what you think.


	27. Start of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get another glimpse of Moscow and the start of how these three will settle things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot.

I couldn’t believe this was happening. Even at my worst moments I never let anyone see me cry. (Tears of pain from a wound don’t count.) And yet I wasn’t the only one crying. Russia was crying with me. (He’d better not use me as a tissue.) “I don’t get it, why are you crying?” (Maybe he’s bipolar.) Russia removed one of his hands so he could wipe his eyes and said.  
“Moscow hasn’t disappeared yet.” I shuddered as he placed his hand on my cheek instead of my neck. “Is that why you’re here?” (Is he going to kill me in order to break Ivan?) Somehow the idea of my love being aware inside of Russia. While he made love to Yao and hurt me, was worse than Russia outright killing both of us.   
But instead of answering my question, he asked one of his own. “Is it true that you’re dying?” “Are you seriously asking me that after choking me? What is it with you and choking me? If you're going to kill me, then hurry up and do it. But I warn you, Ivan won’t break!” Russia just blinked at my outburst. “Well you can’t be too bad if you're yelling so much.”  
I snorted and moved my hands to his shoulders. “If you’re not going to kill me, then get off.” Russia didn’t move except to reposition himself to be more comfortable. “I have no interest in killing you.” “Then why are you still on top of me?” “Because I want to talk to you and if I don’t hold you down, you’ll run away.”   
(Damn straight.) “We have nothing to talk about.” “That’s not what everyone else seems to think.” “And who is everyone?” “Yao and your brother are the only ones to talk to me, but other nations know.” I groaned. “I should have shot the phone. I can’t believe he called you.” “Da, I can’t believe it either.” “So what did you want to talk about?”  
Russia blinked at me again. “You’re going to behave?” “Hell no, but I know you’re not going to leave me alone until you’ve said your piece.” Russia nodded and took his other hand away from my neck, but he didn’t move anything else.” “Seriously. Get off me or I’ll pee on you.” I showed him my still bloodied hand and it worked.  
Russia jumped off the bed and I sat up. “I don’t suppose the caretaker left a first aid kit?” “I didn’t hire a caretaker. I like coming here from time to time. It quiets Moscow.” It was my turn to blink and when Russia gently took my arm, I let him help me from the bed. Then he led the way to the bathroom and he pulled out a first aid kit.  
“I can treat it myself, Russia.” “Please let me do it. Moscow is acting up again.” I don’t like Russia tending my wounds. It brought back memories of WW2. (Still it will be faster if he helps me.) I nodded and held out my hand. Russia smiled and I thought I could see what he meant by “Ivan” acting up. (He’s being so gentle.)  
I couldn’t help staring at him as he treated my hand. Once he was done he smirked at me. “If I had known it would be this easy to keep him quiet. I would’ve come for you sooner.” “Liar.” I had meant to say it quietly but I couldn’t keep the venom out of my voice. And I couldn’t stop myself from asking, “Did you send me that dream?”  
“No, I didn’t do that.” I was staring at him again but Russia acted normally, so I waited for him to finish tending my hand. Once the bandage was secured, I tried to figure out my next move. (What does he want?) It didn’t make any sense to talk. My death was coming and everyone knew it. (Even if we do nothing it won’t change anything, so what’s the point in being here?)  
I looked at my hand and considered removing the bandage to get at the wound. (And maybe adding to it.) But then, Russia’s hand enveloped mine and he asked, “Is the pain too much for you?” I was shocked at how normal he sounded and I found myself admitting the truth… to both of them. “I can’t stand this anymore. Please let me go.”   
I hate how weak I’m being but I can’t help it. If Ivan can hear me then surely he understands? At first, Russia doesn’t react to my request. Except to put the first aid kit away and when he looked back… I was looking at my heartbroken Ivan. Time lost all meaning as he pulled me into his arms. “Gilbert, please no.” I knew that this was just the type of trick that Russia loves to pull.  
But even still I couldn’t stop myself. “Ivan!” My arms naturally found their way around his neck. And then, just like we’ve done so many times before, my lips met his and I moaned into his mouth. Our tounges met and everything was so perfect… Until I found myself pushed away and I almost fell. “That little-“ I didn’t want to hear the raw anger in Russia’s voice and I knew better than to look at him.  
(When he’s this mad he’s worse than a bear.) So I did the sensible thing and ran like hell. (It’s a good thing I followed him into the bathroom, otherwise he would have made me sit on the toilet.) I practically jumped down the stairs and just as I reached the door, two things happened. First, something hit me in the legs and I fell hard to the floor and second, China came into the house.  
“Aiya, what are you two doing? Why can’t you act civilized for five minutes?!” I let China help me to my feet and sighed. (Great, my competition has to be nice to me because my ex is pissed off.) I looked at the floor and saw the pipe. Despite the years and being drenched in an ocean of blood, it still looked brand new.  
Surprisingly, Russia didn’t pick it up right away. Instead, he walked over to China and kissed him. Or at least tried to. The moment China saw Russia lean towards him, he slapped him. I stepped back automatically as China turned towards me. “I’m sorry Gilbert, I never meant for this to happen.” “What do you mean?”  
I kept looking at Russia as China held his hand's palm up to me. There was no way that Russia would permit China to get away with hitting him like that. And yet he just stood there, staring off into space. China noticed what was going on and said, “Don’t worry he’s done this before.” I wanted to ask when but China turned back to Russia.  
“I found him like this just before I met Tsar, Soviet, and Muscovy. I think they’re finally talking.” I had nothing to say to that and since Russia might not be completely aware of his surroundings… A soft breeze and a tinkling of ice growing over wood, warned me not to lower my guard. And with a quick glance at the now frozen door, I turned back to find Russia staring at me… With glassy and almost emotionless eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys I'm thinking this story will end in two or three chapters so any words of advice or requests would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for the kudos!


	28. In plain terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first part of the ending folks. This will either be wrapped up in the next chapter or the one after enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot.

Note to self: stop underestimating myself and my wife. My cheek burned and I wanted to punish Yao. But first I had to deal with a pissed off Moscow and an amused Soviet. “What is it this time?” Soviet smirked at my annoyed tone. “Nice to see you too as well comrade. How’s your face?” “It’ll be better once I remind Yao, who he belongs to.”  
Soviet hummed and I looked at Moscow. Moscow was listening to us but he was also staring at the floor, which showed Yao and Gilbert talking. “Is this what you do all day?” I wasn’t trying to goad him, but Moscow clenched his fists and remained silent. Soviet walked over to me and pulled me over so we were standing next to Moscow, and able to hear Yao and Gilbert.   
“I can’t speak for the others, but Moscow is always here before me.” I nodded and looked at the floor. Since Gilbert hasn’t tried to escape, Yao convinced him to join him in the living room. And my body had followed them and sat on the same couch as Yao, but not next to him. Gilbert had sat on the armchair in the middle of the room so he can see the exits and plan his escape.  
It bothered me that Gilbert was acting this way, and I knew that Yao didn’t like it either. (But why does it bother me? Yes, I would love to live with Gilbert again and share him with Yao.) But first I have to get him to stop hating me. I looked at Moscow and I couldn’t help being impressed by him. My heart had taken control to comfort his lover.  
He might not be able to do it again, but I was also unable to completely silence him. (And we do have something in common.) I didn’t like seeing Gilbert looking so weak and fading away. He should have gone down in a blaze of glory, but something held him back… and it’s getting weaker. I could see the longing in Moscow’s eyes, and he flinched as Gilbert covered his ring as he sat down.  
Moscow mirrored Gilbert’s hands as he continued to listen to them. For once, I found myself really looking at Moscow. For the most part he looked just like me, except he’s a little shorter and he’s a little softer as well. But that didn’t make him weak. I knew he wanted to save Gilbert, and he knew I could do it.  
“So how do you want to do this?” Moscow looked at me in a confused, yet hopeful way. “You want Gilbert to live da? Then how are we going to save him?” Soviet hummed and waited. At first, it looked like Moscow was just going to stand there and feel sorry for himself. But then, he relaxed and looked at me.   
“Let me talk to him.” My first reaction was to refuse. “He won’t believe it’s you.” “I’ll make him believe me!” “And then what?” This simple question made him blush. I continued my attack. “Yao might agree to a threesome, just look at how they act.” He looked down and Soviet laughed, as Yao gently put his hand on Gilbert’s shoulder.  
Moscow was jealous. Once Soviet was done laughing he said, “They do make a lovely set. Perhaps we should add Toris-“ “No! Stop treating people like dolls!” It was nice to see that fury directed at someone else. But I didn’t have time to waste. (Not if he wants Gilbert to live.) “I’m still waiting, Moscow.” This effectively stopped the fight and Moscow said, “It’s his choice to sleep with Yao.”  
I nodded and held out my hand to him, to my surprise he took it right away and said, “Make it good, because he won’t last much longer.” “Thank you.” Then he was gone. It was very odd and familiar to see myself approach Gilbert. Moscow wasted no time in identifying himself. But it took him a while for Gilbert to accept him, and permit him to kneel by the chair.  
I wished I could see Yao, but Moscow only had eyes for Gilbert. “At least he hasn’t him yet.” I nodded at Soviet’s statement, but as time passed I could see that Moscow was not doing well. Gilbert stopped trying to hide his pain and called out to Yao, -Help me, please!- Yao stepped into view and smiled at them.   
-That’s what we’re trying to do Gil, but you have to help us.- Gilbert kept looking at them. -I don’t want pity or to be the third wheel. He’s your husband, Yao- What happened next shocked me. Yao doesn’t always act dominant, but when he does it’s a beautiful sight and Moscow enjoyed it. “Why hasn’t he learned to recognize when someone want's him?”  
“Because, he’s too awesome.” Soviet laughed at my joke, and we watched as Yao put his tongue in Gilbert’s mouth. Moscow groaned and this seemed to spur Gilbert into action. His once limp hands pushed Yao away… But they didn’t release his shoulders! He looked at Moscow and asked, -You like seeing us together?-   
-Da, maybe it’s Russia’s influence, but I like watching you.- There was a subtle difference in Gilbert’s eyes. -What happened to, “you’re the only one for me?”- Moscow looked away for a second. And when he looked back, Yao was sitting on his own, and Gilbert was staring at us. -I don’t want to need you if I can’t have you. What does the other Russia want?-  
Moscow flinched and I understood his pain. This is the first time, Gilbert called him a “Russia.” And the boy didn’t know how to handle it. “I can speak for myself, Comrade Moscow.” -Nyet, don’t call me that, he’s just upset.- “Da, and you’re the one who upset him.” Moscow swore at me, and Soviet hugged me from behind.  
“You’re a demon, Russia. Why can’t you say something nice to encourage the boy? He’s not doing so bad.” I shrugged. “If it was anyone besides Germany, Gilbert would be trying to kill them.” “Maybe, but that doesn’t change the fact that he hasn’t. We both know what that means.” “Gilbert loves him.”  
(But he still doesn’t love me, and ultimately that’s what it comes down to.) Once again, Moscow tried to convince Gilbert, and what might have been hours or minutes. Gilbert hung his head and asked, -Will it just be with you, or will the others demand a turn?- This time, I didn’t give, Moscow a choice. I took control and looked at, Gilbert.  
He knew that Moscow was no longer next to him, but he made no move to push me away. I knew that I had only one chance, so I moved carefully. My hands didn’t try to block him. Gilbert already feels trapped, and I didn’t want to waste time trying to restrain him again. Instead, I reached for one of his hands, then I grabbed onto Yao and said, “Regardless of how you feel, Moscow and I have always been a package deal. And our promise is still good, if you want it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have Gilbert's choice.


	29. My Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert finally accepts Yao, and pretty much Russia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot.

(Well, he said it. After all of this time, I’ve heard the promise mentioned by both of them.) Yao will accept me, and we can all be together. (But is that what I want from now on?) I knew from past experience, that Russia doesn’t like suicide. It’s one thing to sacrifice yourself for others. But simply killing yourself, just to end the pain, is frowned upon by Russia.  
It was one of the reasons he kept, Toris on a tight leash. Having a high suicide rate, made him a target. (Or as Russia likes to say, “a foolish child, who needs special attention.) Am I going to be like that? Even though, I was treated differently than the others, I still felt the pipe. Of course, even if he didn’t use the pipe, I had no doubt that he’d still punish me.  
I looked at Yao, and wondered if he’d be able to walk the next time I saw him… (If there would be the next time.) A shudder passed through me, and Yao pressed against me. “You don’t have to-“ “Yes he does, it’s clear that he’ll be lucky to survive the week.” I flinched at his calm tone, and I knew he was right… It was why I came here.  
“So, if I agree, what will I be to you?” Yao hugged me, and I felt Russia touch my ring. “You will be whatever you wish to be.” “Liar.” It slipped out as a whisper and yet Yao, acted like I had shouted in his ear. “Please Gilbert, we just want to help.” Yao’s face was right next to mine, and I saw the determination in his eyes.  
“We’ve never actually fought each other, have we? Is that why, you’ve always been nice to me?” Yao smiled. “To be honest, I wasn’t sure how to feel about you, when we first met, but now I’m glad. I understand not wanting to be a burden to your family, and wanting to choose how it ends… But you know, the one you’re really trying to spare is yourself. Since, Moscow rejoined Russia…”  
Yao didn’t pause out of fear. He did it, because Russia made a strange sound, and we looked at him. Being so close to him, helped me to see, the minute changes in his eyes and body language. I couldn’t help asking, “Do you really think they’re just talking? What if they’re plotting something?” Once again, Yao smiled, and this time I returned it.  
“Want to see if we can shock him out of it?” I had a feeling where this would end, and for whatever reason, I found myself nodding. And then, Yao kissed me, and this time I returned it. At first, I didn’t know what we were doing, but once Yao started to deepen the kiss. I felt, Russia’s hand tighten around mine.   
Yao moaned, and I shifted enough for him to crawl into my lap. Russia’s grip didn’t seem to change, but I knew better. My free hand was now, gently rubbing Yao’s back, and playing with his hair. I found his hair tie, and pulled it out with one swift motion. Yao winced, and he broke the kiss. “What is it with children, pulling my hair?”  
I laughed and said, “What is it, with perverted old men?” Yao shouted indignantly, but we were interrupted by… Ivan’s laughter? I stared at him, and he laughed harder. Russia?, laughed so hard that he fell over backward, and since he was still holding my hand… Poor Yao, wound up being almost perfectly sandwiched between us.  
“IVAN! What are you doing?” Russia’s laughter was slow to die away, and he refused to attempt to answer the question. Thankfully, I was able to crawl off of Yao, just in time to watch him attempt to escape. When we were both sitting on the floor, Russia finally calmed down enough to speak. “I love watching you bicker. It’s like we’re already an old, married set!”   
I wanted to refuse. I had decided to step aside for Ludwig’s future, and to end my pain. But somehow, with Russia and Ivan laughing with such joy, I could feel my resolve vanishing. And something else takes its place. I can’t call it love. There is too much pain between us for that. But, Ivan still lived and he would be devastated.  
So, I let myself be selfish for the first time, since the war. I leaned down and stole Russia’s lips. It was more of a peck but when I leaned back, I couldn’t read his expression at all. (Great, I barely brushed his lips, and now he’s probably pissed at me.) I almost wished I had restrained myself, but his next words reassured me.  
“Your last kiss was a lot better.” Russia sat up, and held out his hand. “I want another one. I want you to kiss me, just like you did with, Yao.” “Are you sure?” My question didn’t faze Russia, but Yao looked confused, so I chose my words carefully and explained, “I enjoyed kissing Yao, but I gave my best to Ivan. Now which kiss did you want?”  
Yao answered before Russia could, “And why did I get a different kiss, Gilbert?” At any other time, I would have laughed. But Yao deserved better than that, so I faced him. “Forgive me Yao, but I’ve never done this before. I mean, I’ve never loved two people. Not romantically, and not at the same time. I’ve been with France and Spain, but that wasn’t love, and the only other time, was when I was starting off as Prussia.”  
I paused long enough, to see if I was making sense. When they didn’t say anything, I continued, “I don’t like using sex as an obligation, and I want…” This time, I knew that words are useless. Talking wouldn’t change anything, and the floor is cold. So, I stood up, and headed out the door. “Gilbert?” (Was that Ivan, trying to warn me?)  
“I’m tired of talking, and thinking. If you want me, I’ll be upstairs in my room.” And with that awesome statement out of the way, I left them there, and I reached the bed safely. I had closed the door, just in case, but it was opened almost right away. (And, I didn’t care anymore.) The eyes that met mine, and the arms that pulled me close, were as familiar to me, as my own.   
And when he pressed his lips against mine, I kissed back as if I never wanted to stop. Our bodies moved perfectly, and I felt the bed meet the back of my legs, before Yao joined us. He kissed my neck, and I felt Yao remove my shirt. Russia wanted to help himself to my body. But, Yao and I, weren’t about to let him have all of the fun.  
I broke the kiss, and winked at Yao. This didn’t bother Russia, since he was too busy, mapping my chest with his mouth. I couldn’t help but grin, as Yao curled around Russia, and pulled off his scarf. Then, he latched onto Russia’s neck, and bit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the end guys, so if you have any requests, please make them now. Otherwise I'll go with a brand new au I just learned about. Hope you guys are looking forward to it and thanks for the kudos!


	30. A bitter sweet end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, if you're happy, that's all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot.

Russia jerked in surprise, and I started undoing his coat. “Now, now lover. The fun is just starting.” He hummed at my words, and then, all three of us worked together, to get undressed quickly. I wasn’t surprised, that they didn’t have underwear on. (But it did piss me off a bit.) Once everyone was naked, we went back to exploring each other’s bodies.  
(Maybe, I should’ve practiced more.) I had enjoyed lying with France, and Spain, but this was different. (Because they love me.) I didn’t have to worry about waking up, and finding them gone. And, I loved it. None of us were virgins, and we used every trick we knew, to get the upper hand as fast as possible. But that led to a new problem.  
(I don’t mind bottoming, but I am going to top someone…) The question is: which ass do I grab? Yao seemed to be thinking the same thing, as he kissed Russia. Up until now, Russia had kept me pinned beneath him, while Yao massaged his body. But now that, Yao has succeeded in getting Russia’s full attention, I crawled out from underneath him, and watched them.  
(Holy shit, my lovers are hot!) But then again, I’ve always had my share of compliments too. Yao chuckled, when he saw I was staring. “Tired already, Gilbert? Perhaps you should lay back down.” My eyes narrowed at his challenge. “Sure, I’ll lay down… after you!” Russia wasn’t surprised, when I yanked Yao off of him, and kissed him roughly.  
Yao moaned into my mouth, and tried to dominate the kiss. I could feel Russia’s eyes burning into us. And for the next five minutes, I made it my mission to make Yao into a hot, sweaty mess. (And, I absolutely did not lift my ass a bit, to see if Russia, would mount me like a dog.) Strangely, all he did was watch. By the time I was finished, Yao’s lips were bruised and wanting.  
There were several bite marks scattered across his neck and chest, but the best part was his eyes. Yao’s eyes were filled with desire, and trust. I couldn’t believe he was looking at me like that! “Gilbert, please give me more!” (Now, how could I possibly refuse?) Kiku had told me about his childhood, and that fighting against Yao, had been one of the hardest things he had ever done.  
(So, he’ll probably kill me for this.) I must’ve taken too long for Russia’s taste, because the next thing I knew, he was right behind me. “It’s not nice to make us wait like this. Gilbert, what are you thinking?” I shook my head and kissed him. Unlike the other kisses, this one was cut short, because Yao wrapped his legs around my waist and squeezed.  
I jerked away from Russia, and glared at Yao. “I said I want more Gilbert, now fuck me!” (Seriously, how can I refuse him?) “All right, Yao.” I didn’t want to leave their side, but I haven’t had a need for lubricant since, Ivan… “How did you want to do this? I only brought what I was wearing…” Russia chuckled, and reached for his coat.  
“Never fear, comrades! Mother Russia, has everything we need, to make this night special!” “I couldn't resist, “Either he’s pulling a reverse Hungary, or he’s the burliest “mother”, I’ve ever seen.” Yao laughed, and I looked at Russia, as he turned back to us. “I heard that, Gilbert. Now, I wonder if you deserve lube.”  
He held a brand new bottle just out of my reach, and I thought about using someone’s saliva to spite him. But, Yao had other ideas. “It was just a joke, Ivan. Now hand over the bottle, or else you get nothing.” “Um, I’m sorry. How do you plan on stopping him, when you’re lying beneath me, Yao?” Russia nodded at my question.  
“Well, that’s simple. I’ll just use your, “awesomeness”, against him!” This had me laughing so hard, that I had to lower myself onto Yao, so I wouldn’t crush him by mistake. But this didn’t stop Russia, from following me, and biting my neck. “You fucking vampire!” He chuckled, and gave me the tube. “Hurry up now. I want to be inside of you as soon as possible.”  
I nodded and grabbed it, before he could change his mind. Yao eagerly watched as I slicked my fingers. I wanted to please Yao, and help him to relax. I put my first finger in, and took my time feeling his insides. Yao seemed to enjoy the treatment, for about five minutes. “Gilbert. Love, you can go faster. I’m not going to break on you.”  
I put in another finger, but this too, earned me a testing plea… from Russia. “Take it from me, dear. He likes it rough, and my cock is much bigger than your fingers.” He rubbed himself against my ass, and I had to admit he had a point. So, I poured some lube onto my cock, but before I could do anything else, Russia’s hand wrapped around my member, and stroked me.  
I almost dropped the tube, but Russia caught it in his other hand, and moved away from me. “You’re lubed enough. Now, take him!” I shuddered at the command in his voice, and positioned myself. Yao, wrapped his limbs around me, and impaled himself before I could move! Someone, (or maybe all three of us), groaned and I lost myself in Yao’s heat.  
His inner walls clamped tight as a vice, and yet I was encouraged to move right away. “Gilbert, please!” I nodded and did as he asked. Since, Yao wouldn’t be satisfied with my usual methods, I set a fast pace, and quickly found his prostate. This time, Yao didn’t complain about my technique, and I let myself fall into a rhythm.  
I loved hearing Yao moan for me. He has a beautiful voice, and just when I thought things couldn’t get any better, Russia made his move. I felt him grab my hips and then he entered me, without any preparation.  
“What the fuck, Commie?!” Yao growled at the sudden loss of motion, but he didn’t do anything else.   
“I’m sorry Gilbert, but seeing you two…” He thrusted into me with enough force, to knock my hips into, Yao.  
“Watching you take my wife…” Yao kissed me so I had something else to focus on, while Russia started pounding into me. Russia started to mumble things that could have been endearments, but I couldn’t understand him. All I could do, was feel how tight Russia’s hands were on my hips, as he forced me to go at his pace.  
Yao started to kiss me everywhere, and I was so close to Cumming… (It’s been a very long time since I had two lovers at once.) But I refused to be finished off first. I grabbed Yao’s cock, and pumped it roughly. This made Yao gasp as he continued to kiss my skin. Russia’s hands tightened even more, and Yao confirmed my suspicions.  
“Keep going, Gilbert. I think, Ivan likes watching us.” I nodded and cried out as, Russia found my prostate. Yao’s inner walls formed a vice around me, and I quickened my pace on his cock. (We’re not going to last much longer.) My hips have gone numb. I probably wouldn’t be able to walk in the morning, but that’s ok.  
I don’t know who finished first. But in the end, I felt happy. I was with Yao…. And Ivan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the ending I tried a few different scenes but this one just seemed to be the most fitting. Thanks for sticking with me, and thank you for the bookmark! That really makes this a great Halloween for me, and hopefully you guys will read my next story, which will be in a new fandom, and I'm thinking about giving it more than one ending. So hope to see you guys then have fun!

**Author's Note:**

> As I said earlier rape might not happen again and a cyber cookie to anyone who guesses who the boyfriend is!


End file.
